Taking Down the Fortress
by sirius ordo
Summary: Its bad enough that Zane can't take Theron with him into the Star Fortress. Now he's forced to run through a Star Fortress with an inexperienced, unknown team. This is the consequences. Implied Zane/Theron Slash. Don't like don't read. Rating for some language.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Whenever Zane is given a choice, without fail, he chooses to take Theron with him on missions. So, the first time he ran through the Star Fortress he was thrown off when Theron disappeared. It took a minute for him (me) to figure out he (I) couldn't take the spy because he was staying on the shuttle doing his hacking thing and overseeing the mission. It was weird to do the mission without Theron by his side but we've gotten through it._

 _This story started out about that first trip through but evolved into something else. We've all been in a group with a total stranger, someone we've never run with before. Usually those groups turn out fine but sometimes, not so much. This is one of those times…_

 **Taking down a Fortress**

 _Zane's POV_

"I don't see that we have a choice," I said, "You have to oversee the operation aboard the shuttle."

"Miot is piloting the ship," he argued, as he paced across the room. "Lana can oversee the mission on board the shuttle while I back you on the Star Fortress."

Ever since we reunited on Odessen, Theron had my back on most assignments. He was someone I knew I could trust and count on. Plus it made both of us feel better to have the other close.

Before the first Star Fortress mission, neither of us had been pleased to realize he wouldn't be able to back me inside. He was needed on the shuttle, for mission oversight and technical support. Koth had gone in his stead after Theron had threatened the Zakulan pilot with great bodily injury or death, if anything happened to me while I was out of his sight.

"You make it sound like I'm five and need a babysitter," I'd accused him.

He'd given me a look that could stop a charging ronto in his tracks. "Four words, Zane, just four," he'd said, "Five years in carbonite."

No other words were needed. I remembered well enough how badly the spy had suffered after my supposed death. I would never put him through that again, if at all possible.

Luckily, Koth and I worked well together and the other team was talented and experienced. The assignment had gone off without a hitch. Some of the spy's apprehension had started to dissipate. This time though, they were unavailable and we were being forced to work with a young Republic soldier and his partner…a very, very young team.

"I'm sure it will be fine," I tried to reassure my lover, though I had my own reservations.

He gave me that disbelieving look again but there was little I could do about it. This had to be done, like it or not. Without a word he turned and walked out, heading for the shuttle bay.

Grabbing my helmet, assault cannon and gear, I followed the spy down the hall. Making our way down the corridor we were joined by Koth. The pilot was geared up and ready to leave. Watching Theron's back disappear around the next corner, he asked, "What's got his panties in a bunch?"

I shook my head and replied, "New team with us today."

"And?" knowing there had to be more. Theron may worry about me but he usually wasn't unreasonable.

"A very young and very inexperienced team," I said, "Admiral Aygo asked us to take them as a favor to him."

"And you agreed?"

"Yes," I admitted.

"Without asking Theron what he thought of the idea?" Koth asked, with a look that asked how I could be so stupid.

Jogging ahead of me, Koth called out, "Hey Theron wait up!"

The spy stopped and waited for Koth to catch up. "I'm not responsible for his stupid ass today, am I?"

I didn't hear Theron's reply. Smiling, he slapped the pilot on the back and they continued up the ramp. Shaking my head, I followed behind the pair.

"We ready Miot?" I asked, as I put my gear down.

"We've got the clearance to head out," he said, without looking up from prepping for takeoff, "we're just waiting for the other team," he added in his own language.

"Here they come now," Koth added, motioning to the front viewport.

Looking out, I saw a young trooper and his partner hoofing it across the hangar. The trooper was an average size, blonde haired human and his companion was a light blue skinned female Twilek. Neither one looked like they'd been out of the Academy for very long.

Leaning in to me, Theron glanced out at the pair. "Do their mamas know they're playing soldier?" he asked.

"Be nice," I said, but I couldn't help thinking the same thing myself. What the hell was Aygo thinking sending someone so young and probably untested?

Coming up the ramp, the duo saw me waiting for them in the ship's hold. Dropping their gear next to mine, they moved to stand in front of me at attention and snapped a salute, "Sir," they said in unison.

"At ease," I ordered, sighing internally. Gods, when did they start graduating babies?!

"It's an honor to meet you Major," the human said, coming to parade rest in front of me. "We read about you in the Academy."

And know they've made me feel ancient! I heard Koth and Theron laugh in the cockpit…jerks.

"Good, good," I managed, not knowing what to say. "You obviously know my name, what's yours?"

"Sergeant Trev Samgir sir," the young human said, "And my partner, Corporal Ash'dani."

"Sir," the Twi'lek said, nodding her head.

"Sergeant, Corporal," I acknowledged them both. "Are you ready?"

"Yes sir," Samgir said, "Brought our gear with us."

"Good," I said, motioning to Miot to raise the ramp and get us out of here, "Have a seat and buckle up."

The Sullustan took off from Odessen and making the jump to hyperspace a few minutes later, heading for the Belsavis Star Fortress. Lying back in my seat, I tried to relax and maybe catch a few minutes of sleep before we touched down. Every time I'd started to close my eyes Samgir would seemed to move next to me. Finally I asked, "Everything okay Sergeant?"

"Great sir," he said, rolling a coin across his knuckles. "I just can't sit still."

"Nerves?" I asked, kind of surprised. The young soldier struck me more as overly cocky rather than nervous or fearful.

"No sir," he quickly reassured me, "I just can't wait to get out there and prove I'm one of the best."

Reasonable I guess, just something about it struck me as wrong but I couldn't put my finger on it. Hopefully, he could back up those words or it could be a long day. "You've run missions before, I assume?" I asked him.

"I've seen combat sir," he assured me. "We've run missions before," motioning to Ash'dani, "But we've never run a mission as important as this one." \"

I did an internal face palm. This kept getting better and better! If I lived through this I was going to slap Aygo. From now on, I'd always consult Theron first.

Looking at the eager kid, I said, "I'm sure you'll do well. Aygo wouldn't send you otherwise."

"Yes sir," he said, with a smile. "I'm more than ready for this."

Without a word, I stood up and walked into the cockpit. Leaning down I whispered, "You were right. I'll never agree to take a new team without consulting you again."

"Thank you," he whispered back, "Now let's just get you through this one. I got plans for you later," he said, giving me a wink.

Pointing at me, Miot motioned to the back and said something to Theron in his native language.

"He said we'll be there soon. You should gear up," the spy translated.

"Will do," I said, leaning down and stealing a quick kiss, before heading into the hold. "Gear up," I told the kids.

From the moment we stepped inside, I knew this wasn't going to go well. It was obvious the young human was dangerously inexperienced and too arrogant to realize it. He had no sense of his abilities or the awareness to know what talent to use in any given situation. Even when I would warn him, I was using concussive round to control a target, he would use plasma cannon, breaking the containment, endangering us both. Worse, he didn't realize he was screwing up.

"Yes!" he cheered himself the last time he did it. "Die scum!"

I scowled but didn't say anything. Now was not the time, but vowed I'd never run with an untested, unknown partner again!

Worse though, he didn't move out of the way of enemy's shots, instead standing and taking the hits he could have easily gotten away from. He was putting unnecessary additional strain on our poor healer, Ash'dani who was starting to look seriously stressed. On more than one occasion I took a hit for the other man that would have seriously injured or killed him.

"Don't do that again Zane," Theron said on our private channel, after I stepped between Samgir and a Knight bent on separating the kid's head from his shoulders.

Sighing, I said, "He was going to hurt the kid."

"And if he had hurt you instead?" Theron asked.

"But he didn't," I argued.

"You didn't know that."

I couldn't argue with that. I didn't know for sure

When I didn't say anything, Theron said, "Correct him or I will. And I won't be nice."

"Later," I said, as the elevator swished open and we started down the hall.

" **The EPHERMIS system is operating in ghost mode,"** I heard over the systems speakers, **"All non-essential functions are suspended."**

"No time right now. I'll talk to him after we're done."

"Zane," Theron said, wearily.

"Later," I promised and the fight was on.

"Take care of the troopers before the Knights," I ordered the younger man.

He nodded and turned his cannon on the droids, while I kept the Knights attention on me. Lucky for me, Samgir efficiently took them down and we focused on one enemy at a time, taking them both down.

"Good job," I told him, as we chased the fleeing figure.

Taking down each array, took more work and coordination but we surprisingly made short work of each one, until we were finally standing at the bottom of the last platform, preparing to hook up to it. I'd be glad when this was done.

" **The readings coming out of there are pretty intense,** " Theron said, **"Don't get fried."**

Gods, I hope not. That would be a hell of a way to end this run!

Without warning me, Samgir fired the first shot and charged at the Exarch.

" **Your fate has been avoided for long enough!"** our enemy said, **"Face me now!"**

The platform exploded in a kaleidoscope of colors, as each side to strike against the other. Unfortunately the young trooper fell back into bad habits and failed to get out of the way of the impaling strikes, taking each blow hard against his shield. As a consequence, he took massive damage that Ash'dani healed him through. Lucky for him, she was a strong healer but I knew she couldn't keep it up forever.

"Let me have him!" I ordered Samgir.

"Nah! I got him!" the other man answered, as he hit the Exarch again.

Gritting my teeth, I blew my cooldowns and tried to take the enemy down as quickly as possible; minimizing the damage he'd do to us. The tactic seemed to work decently well until the end of the fight. I'm not sure if Samgir didn't see the Exarch go up into the air or if he didn't care but he just kept firing at him and I knew he wouldn't get out of the way of the explosive landing headed his way It would either kill or seriously cripple him.

Without thinking I set myself and fired everything I had left at our target. He turned his attention from my young companion to me. If I was going to keep him on me, I couldn't move out of the way.

"Fuck," I groaned to myself, knowing this was going to hurt.

"Zane?" I heard in my helmet.

Damn. I forgot Theron was out there, witnessing this whole mess.

"Don't do something stupid!" he ordered me.

'Too late,' I thought, as the explosive landing hit me and threw me across the platform…

TBC

 _A/N: As always…Thanks for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: In my typical style, this chapter kept growing out of control. So, I decided to divide it in two and give you part of it now and save the rest for later. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!  
**_

 _Spoiler Warning: For Star Fortress if you have completed it._

 **Taking Down the Fortress**

 _ **Zane's POV**_

"Zane!"

"Zane?!"

Theron?

"Zane!" My head throbbed in time to the loud, panicked voice shouting my name. "Damn it Zane! Answer me!"

I wanted to answer him but I couldn't. The Exarch's landing had rocked the platform and sent me flying. I'd landed hard against the durasteel deck, my helmet clad head snapping back and slamming into the floor. I held on tenaciously to consciousness, barely. Unfortunately, all I could do was watch as our enemy charged me, hitting me a second time and sending me flying again.

My flight was halted by the wall encircling the raised platform, slamming into it with bone breaking force. All the air was forced from my lungs and fiery agony ripped through my right side, from shoulder to hip. I blacked out when my headed collided with durasteel a second time.

"He's crumpled at the base of the wall where the bastard tossed him," Koth said. From the tone of his voice, I could tell he was busy keeping the Exarch's focus off me. "He hasn't moved since."

"Zane please," I could hear the note of worry for me in Theron's voice, "Answer me."

The vice enclosing my ribcage released its hold a little bit. Taking a tentative breath I drew in a small mouthful of air into my starved lungs but it quickly rushed out again when a sharp pain stabbed me in the back, ripping a moan of pain from my throat.

Relieved that I was had some noise, that I was alive; Theron directed the group, "Keep the bastard away from the Major."

"Almost got him!" Samgir shouted, drawing attention away from me.

I still couldn't move as the pain radiated along my right side. I was pretty sure the last collision had dislocated my right shoulder and broke my collarbone. Worse, I worried the stabbing pain in my back was a broken rib.

With a last blast of light and sound, the fight came to an end. I heard a body fall to the floor and the Exarch said, "Your death…comes…next," as he died.

Wow! He may be right! At that very moment my death didn't feel far off!

"Nice takedown," Theron said, though I could still hear the apprehension he didn't voice, "Get out of there so we can go someplace less..explody."

I was surprised to feel hands gently rolling me over into strong arms. Koth's worried face swam into view. "Please, please please," he softly said.

Steadying myself and bracing against the pain, I drew in a tiny breath and whispered, "Koth."

"He's alive," the pilot assured everyone listening.

"Thank the gods!" Theron said.

"We need to get out of here," Samgir shouted from near the door, having not bothered to check on me.

"His shoulder is obviously badly separated," Koth said, swiftly surveying my body for injuries. "I'd guess a concussion with the way his head hit, damn good thing he was wearing that helmet."

"Can you get him up?" a female voice I didn't recognize, asked.

"Not any choice," the Zakulan answered, helping me sit up. "Either I get him up or we die here."

"This should help," the female voice said again, as I felt the stab of a hypospray pressed against my neck and a Twi'lek face swam into view.

"Let's go Ashe," Samgir called motioning the healer to join him.

Ash'dani, that's it, the young healer that joined us for the Star Fortress run. The other voice was her partner and the reason I'm lying on this floor.

"Get your ass over here and help!" Koth shouted at the younger trooper.

"But," he started to say but the pilot cut him off.

"Now!" Koth ordered. "We don't leave a man behind!"

"But…" I could hear the fear in his voice.

This time it was Theron over the comms that yelled at the kid, "Now soldier! Help your partner or don't bother coming back!"

He slunk over and kneeled down next to Koth. "What can I do?"

"Help me get him up," the pilot ordered, as he carefully slung my left arm over his shoulder and wrapped an arm around my waist.

Without warning, Samgir grabbed my right arm and tried to raise it up and put it over his shoulder.

My vision swam, darkening around the edges and I couldn't stop the shout of pain the unexpected movement caused. Koth's hold was the only thing keeping me up.

"Idiot!" Koth shouted, "Let go of that arm!"

Panicked, the soldier did exactly that, allowing my injured arm to fall against my side and another spike of agony to rock my worn body.

"Gods," I moaned, trying to reel in the pain and failing miserably. To add to my problems, my stomach started to roll and the need to vomit grew.

"Fuck," I groaned. "Helmet…off!" I said, urgently, quickly losing the battle.

Reaching out, the Twi'lek quickly hit the catches, released my helmet and took it off. Just in time too. I tried to pull away from Koth but he kept his arm around me, supporting my weight, as I leaned over and vomited on the deck. Without his support, I'd fallen face first to the floor.

As I continued to retch, it aggravated the pain in my back, and caused me to throw up again. It was a viscous circle of pain and sicking up until I was dry heaving. It left me a wrung out mess, hanging from Koths's hold.

"Done?" the pilot asked.

All I could do was nod my head.

Managing to pull me up on his own, Koth kept a strong hold on my worn out body and ordered Samgir, "Don't touch him again. Just grab his cannon and cover us."

"Yes sir," he answered, standing, picking up my cannon and slinging it across his back. He turned and checked the area for anyone trying to sneak up on us.

"Ashe can you grab his helmet and gear?"

"Got it, sir," she said immediately, picking up my stuff "We need to get him to the shuttle."

Nodding as he asked me, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I managed to answer.

My world tilted on its axis and I nearly passed out, when Koth hauled us both to our feet. We stood there swaying for a long second. Reaching out, he wiped something from my chin. Glancing at his gloved hand, I was surprised to see it was blood and from his reaction, so was Koth. "Damn," he cursed.

"What?" Theron asked, the concern evident in his tone.

"Nothing," Koth said, wiping the blood on his leg armor. "Let's go."

We made it to the elevator, as quickly and carefully as we could. When the doors opened, we all piled in. I leaned against the wall behind me and Samgir pushed the button for the hangar deck, where Theron and the shuttle would meet us.

Explosions racked the dying fortress as, the doors opened and we continued down the hall, ducking falling debris as we went. Rounding the last corner, we could see the shuttle come in for a landing. Suddenly the doors on the other side of the huge room opened and troopers started shooting at us. Dropping to a knee, Samgir leveled his rifle and started picking off the enemies.

"Go! Get the Major onboard!" he shouted between shots.

"Will do," Koth said, staggering under the weight of me and my armor as we hurried toward our waiting ride.

Running and stumbling towards the shuttle, we closed the gap. As we got closer, I noticed they hadn't actually landed. Instead hovering with the ramp lowered about six to eight feet off the deck. I tried to take a deep breath but like I had a durasteel band around my chest. Trying to clear the fog from my thoughts, I readied for the jump on board. There was no way around it, this was going to hurt.

"Jump Zane!" Koth ordered me, letting go of my arm.

I jumped at the same moment that the pilot gave me a shove. Still, I barely caught the edge of the ramp and it was all I could do to keep hold of it, while the pain coursed through my body anew.

"Hold on!" Theron ordered, just as I started to lose my grip. His hands grabbed me and dragged me inside the shuttle, lying on the floor panting for breath, world spinning, and covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

He pulled Ashe'dani in next, followed closely by Koth and Samgir. The Twi'lek knelt down next to me, as the Zakulan and blonde human stood behind Sullustan pilot and watched us leave the exploding space station…


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: In this chapter I blend emergency medicine with Star Wars "medicine." I personally don't believe kolto can fix everything. How exactly is kolto going to fix a broken bone for example? Plus, if kolto was the end all, be all healing agent, they wouldn't cut so many limbs off and replace them with cybernetics. So, in my world we're using more traditional tactics too. If that makes it a little AU, so be it. Hope you still enjoy it.**_

 **Taking Down the Fortress**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Zane's POV_

Closing my eyes, I tried to rein in my pain and stop the deck from spinning. I could feel the waves of worry rolling off my lover, when he knelt down next to me on the deck.

"I'm fine," I breathily tried to reassure him.

"You're NOT fine," he said, putting emphasis on the second word. "We need to work on your definition of the word."

Opening my eyes, I looked up and saw the fear on Theron's face. Before I could say anything, he continued, "Ashe his lips are blue!"

What?! It was hard to breathe but…shit…it was more than just hard to breathe…it felt like I couldn't inhale at all! What the hell was going on?

Taking command of the situation, Ashe'dani ran the medical scanner over my body. Her frown deepened to a worried scowl. "Get his armor off!" she ordered, "Everything above the waist!" She reached into a medical bag and started pulling equipment out.

"Koth," Theron asked, "Can you give me a hand?"

Nodding, the pilot came over and joined the circle around me. "What do you need me to do?"

"Help me get him up," Theron said. Together they carefully sat me up, causing the deck to spin dangerously and my stomach to lurch. Theron scooted behind me, so I could rest against him and try to regain my equilibrium.

"Damn," I wheezed. It was getting harder and harder to breath with each passing moment. My vision was starting to darken at the edges.

"Hold him!" Theron ordered the pilot, "I need to get his armor off!"

Kneeling down in front of me, Koth said, "Lean into me," as he gently helped me lean against his chest.

Theron started releasing the closures on my armor, expertly stripping me of my gloves, bracers, and breastplate. He tossed each piece aside as he removed it, leaving me in my sweat soaked shirt I wore underneath.

"He's done that before," I heard Samgir comment. I missed the glare Theron shot his way, silencing him again.

"I got the shirt," Ashe'dani said, grabbing the bottom hem. Using the scissors she took out of her bag, she cut it off me, taking special care around my injured shoulder.

As she pulled the wet fabric away from my skin, I heard Theron hiss and Koth whistled.

"Damn Zane!" the pilot said, "Those are some bruises."

"What?" I asked, not bothering to move instead concentrating on my battle to breath.

"The right side of your back is one large bruise from your shoulder to your waist," Theron said, as he helped me lean back against him and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Not surprised," I managed between gasps, "Hurts."

"I'm sure," Theron said, kissing the side of my head in sympathy. "What?"

Following his gaze, I saw the shocked look on the young healer's face. It wasn't my damaged shoulder that had captured her attention but the scar left by Arcann's lightsaber when he ran me through. Though it had healed, the skin was still puckered, gnarled and angry looking. Without conscious thought, I touched it, fingering the uneven edges.

The consummate professional, Ashe'dani picked up a small instrument she had taken out of her bag and said, "He's got a few injuries but the most dangerous is a rib that's punctured and collapsed his lung," she explained, "If we don't do something soon, it could kill him."

I could feel my lover stiffen with alarm behind me. I was well aware, that his worst nightmare was something happening to me…again. While I wanted to offer him some comfort, it took everything I had to draw air into my struggling lungs. It was a battle I was quickly losing.

Luckily Koth stepped in, "But we aren't going to let that happen," he said. "Are we?" putting significance on the last two words.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Ashe'dani agreed. "We need to lay him out on the deck."

Working together, the trio carefully lowered me down, taking special care with my shoulder, Theron staying as close as possible on my left side and holding my hand tightly.

"Keep him still." Looking me in the eyes, the healer said, "This will hurt."

"Just do it," I panted, closing my eyes.

Using an alcohol wipe, she cleaned a spot on my right side and inserted a large needle between two ribs. I gritted my teeth and tightly clutched Theron's hand but didn't move or say anything. When I was about to squirm to get away from the pain, I heard the hiss of released air and glorious relief when I could draw some air into my oxygen starved lungs. I closed my eyes in relief, as Ashe'dani removed the needle but left a tube inserted and tapped it down.

Sitting back on her heels, the healer wiped her brow with the back of her hand.

"Thanks," I whispered, grateful that I could breathe easily.

With a wry grin, she returned, "Don't thank me yet. That was your most pressing medical issue but not the most painful to fix."

"Shoulder," Theron said, from his spot next to me.

"Shoulder," she agreed, "Among other things."

Pulling more items from her medical bag, Ashe'dani began a physical examination of my injuries, starting at my head.

"Documented nausea, pupils are unequal and two large lumps on the back of his head," she said to herself. Working her way down, the healer continued her observations, "shattered collarbone, dislocated shoulder." She gently ran her fingers down my right arm, checking color and pulse. "Broken rib and collapsed lung." My lower body armor and boots were still on, so she stopped at my waist.

"How is he?" Theron asked, still holding my hand. I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I can't," she started but I interrupted her.

"Its fine," I assured her, "Theron is my listed family contact and holds my medical proxy."

She smiled as if some missing pieces of information fell into place, as she said, "He has a concussion, broken rib and collarbone, dislocated shoulder and collapsed lung." Taking a few more items from her bottomless medical bag, "I've treated the lung. Let's set him up."

The world tilted on its axis and my stomach rebelled when Koth and Theron gently picked me up and rested me back against Theron. "Going to be sick?" he asked.

Shaking my head, I said, "No," but I wasn't so sure.

Ashe'dani continued, "We're close enough to Odessen, I'll just brace and immobilize his right shoulder and arm."

I flinched and groaned in pain, when Ashe gently picked up my right forearm and slipped it into a sling. She secured the tie around my neck and wrapped a strap around my torso, securing the arm tightly against me.

Between the pain and the dizziness brought on by my concussion, I lost the battle with my stomach. "Gonna….sick."

An open plastic bag was pushed into my hands just in time. The pain in my chest spiked again, as I threw up into the bag, making my stomach roll and in turn, making me sicker. Through the whole thing, Theron held me up, rubbed my back and whispered words of comfort in my ear.

"Fuck," I muttered, as the spasms in my stomach turned to dry heaves.

Pushing two hyposprays against my exposed skin, Ashe'dani injected me with some medications. "That should help with the dizziness and nausea." Picking up a third one, she pressed it against my skin. "This one is some kolto."

"Thanks," I managed. I was left sweaty and shaking.

"Done?" Theron asked.

"Yeah," I said, shutting my eyes and resting my head against his shoulder. I felt someone take the container from my hands and disposed of it.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Koth answered.

"Let's get him up off the cold deck and on to the cot," she said, motioning to a small bed, set up in a corner of the ship.

I sighed. I'd be more comfortable on the small bed but I knew it would be painful getting there.

"Ready?" Theron whispered to me.

"Yeah," I said, reluctantly.

Carefully putting my left arm across his shoulder, Theron slowly stood, shouldering as much of my weight as possible. Luckily the medication helped and I didn't get dizzy. Koth stood behind us, just in case. It was all I could to stay on my feet, as we slowly walked across the room. Together, Theron and I sat down on the cot. The spy slipped out from under my arm and helped me lay down on the cot. Picking up my feet, he removed my heavy metal boots and put my legs on the bed. He expertly removed my pants and leg armor, tossing them on to the growing pile and pulled a blanket over me.

"Love you," I drawled, as I started too succumbed to sleep.

"Love you too," he whispered, swiping sweat dampened locks of hair off my forehead and pushing a stray lock behind my ear. "Now rest."

"Mmmm," I murmured, enjoying the feeling of his fingers playing with my hair as I drifted into slumber.

Sometime later, I could hear a discussion going on around me but didn't really process what was being said. Gradually, the conversation got steady louder and louder Abruptly, I left Theron jump up and leave.

"What?" I slurred, groggy with sleep.

Opening my eyes, I looked around, trying and at first failing to find Theron. Eventually I located him on the other side of the hold. He had Samgir pressed up against the wall, his arm pressed against the trooper's throat. One blurry glance was enough to realize Theron was irate.

"Theron?" I asked, my foggy mind not understanding what had happened.

He didn't answer me, instead continuing to glare daggers at Samgir."What happened?" I asked again, this time with a note of command to my voice.

I caught Ashe'dani's eyes first but it was obvious she was a surprised as I was and didn't know what to say. When I looked to Koth, he sighed and answered, "The kid stupidly said somethings about you and Theron took offense."

"Such as?" Damn. I really wasn't up to dealing with this right now. I just wanted to close my eyes and go to sleep and it took everything I had to not do exactly that.

"It started with Samgir saying your injuries were your own fault, that you should have gotten out of the way of the Exacrch."

"Did someone explain to him?" I started, covering my eyes with my one free hand, "That had I done that he'd be dead?"

"Ummm…sir?" the young trooper asked, puzzled.

The light was aggravating my eyes and giving me a serious headache. I didn't feel well enough to have this conversation right now. Better to be blunt now and explain later. "Your situational awareness sucks. If I'd moved he'd have knocked you off the platform and you would be dead, period."

"So instead the Major stood there, knowing he'd be injured so you would not get your fool ass killed," Ashe'dani said, moving to my side and checking my vitals. "Headache?" She asked gently.

"Yeah."

"Eyes light sensitive?"

"Yeah," I answered, my hand still covering my eyes.

She placed a hypo spray against my neck and injected the contents into me. "It was just a little something to help the headache, nothing too heavy with that nasty concussion."

"Thanks," I whispered, already feeling my exhaustion catching up with me again.

"Just rest," she said, laying a gentle hand on my shoulder. "The rest of you," she continued, suddenly turning stern, "Enough! No disturbing my patient."

"Samgir," I called out, softly.

"Sir," he answered.

"Think about the consequences of your actions," I said, keeping my voice low, "I didn't want to tell your family you were dead."

"Yes sir," he said, almost sounding contrite.

"Now, you can tell my loved ones why you allowed your actions to hurt me."

"I will sir," he said.

"I don't think you understand," I said, fighting to keep my eyes open, "You can tell him now."

I didn't miss the almost evil, feral smile Theron gave the kid. I almost…almost felt sorry for him then my head throbbed again and that feeling of compassion for Samgir evaporated.

"Yeah," Theron said, "Come explain it to me."

As I was drifting off, Theron leaned down and kissed me gently and whispered in my ears, "We'll talk about your lack of self-preservation later…

Ugh! I almost whimpered too…

 **TBC**

 _ **Reviews are greatly appreciated!**_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I tried starting this chapter in Zane's POV. It felt…off. Not wrong, but just like something was missing. So, I've backtracked and tried covering it in Theron's. Hope you enjoy it.

 **Taking Down the Fortress**

 _Theron's POV_

"How long have you been together?"

Startled, I jumped slightly in my seat. "What?" I stuttered out, glancing back over my shoulder, "Ashe'dani." I was so focused on Zane, the steady beat of his heart, the fogging of the face mask with each breath he took, that I had missed her approach.

"Sorry," she said, pulling out a medical scanner and sitting down on the other side of the cot. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's ok," I replied, reaching down, I pushed a stray strand of hair off of Zane's forehead. "What was the question again?"

Smiling, she asked, "How long have you and the Commander been together?" She was looking at my hand resting on Zane's chest.

"We're that obvious?"

"To those that are actually looking, yes sir," she said, as she double checked the oxygen mask covering Zane's nose and mouth. When I asked earlier, she'd explained that the mask and supplemental oxygen were to help out his injured lung.

"With or without the five year carbonite break?" I wouldn't apologize for needing contact with Zane. I needed to reassure my frazzled nerves he was still here, still breathing, even if he was injured…again.

"Doesn't matter," she said, entering the scanner results into a datapad.

Glancing down at the still form of my lover lying between us, I said, "I knew there was something between us from the moment I met him. He took a little more convincing."

"The Major doesn't seem like a man that would be easy to persuade," she said.

"Let's just say I can be very persuasive when I put my mind to something," I replied, with a wolfish grin.

"I'm sure," she chuckled. I didn't miss the appreciate glance she sent my way. "If you don't mind my saying, you're both handsome men, sir."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Picking up a hypospray, the healer injected some medications into Zane.

"What was that?"

"Some more kolto to help with swelling," she said. "We'll be at Odessen shortly."

"Good," I said, watching Zane for any sign he was waking up but I didn't see any. After passing out the last time, he hadn't shown any signs of waking and in fact had seemed to be slipping deeper into unconsciousness. Though Ashe'dani didn't say anything, I knew she was concerned. "Did you contact Dr. Jeffre?

"Yes sir," she said, prepping Zane and the equipment for landing. "He's meeting the shuttle at the landing pad." She got a puzzled look on her face and continued, "He seemed particularly displeased when I told him of the Major's injury and he mumbled something about reckless to himself."

"Doctor Jeffre is not only our physician, but a close family friend." Jayd was the physician that treated me after a particularly bad night when I was mourning my lover's 'death.' If not for the doctor I'd probably be dead.

"Miot wanted me to let you know, he's started the post-flight landing sequences. We'll be on the ground in five minutes max," Koth said, as she joined us. Looking at Zane he asked, "How is he doing?"

Curious about that myself, I waited for Ashe'dani to answer it. "He's…a," she hesitated, "He's holding his own."

"Uh huh," I said, giving her a look that said, I knew she was leaving something unsaid.

"Honestly he is holding his own," Ashe'dani tried to reassure us, as she double checked Zane, "It's just concerning that he is so deeply unconscious."

"Ah," I said, running a shaking hand through my hair, "Exactly what I'd wondered about." I couldn't lose him again! Ever! We'd barely gotten any time together! The fates couldn't be this cruel.

Noticing my agitation, Ashe laid a gentle hand on mine, which was joined with Zane's, "Sir, don't borrow trouble yet. We have the best doctors and nurses ready to help the Commander."

"I know," I replied, clenching my hand into a fist, trying to stop the shaking. "It's just…"

"You can't help it," she finished.

"Exactly." If anything happened to Zane again, I'm not sure I'd live through it. I wasn't even sure I'd want too.

She gave me a sympathetic look, before sitting down in a nearby chair.

Immediately after landing, Miot lowered the ramp and medical personnel swarmed on board, heading straight for us. Dr. Jeffre in the lead, scanner in hand. "Theron," he said, nodding his head at me, "It goes without saying I'll do all I can for the Major."

"I know," I said, watching everyone closely, as they prepped Zane for transport to the medical bay.

Turning to Ashe'dani, who was again standing near the cot at attention, he ordered, "Give me a run down on his condition and vitals."

"Yes sir," the Twi'lek answered, descending into medical jargon that soon went over my head.

I listened with a half ear, never taking my eyes off Zane. Gods! He had to be alright. I couldn't do this again. To get him back, only to lose him again would be more than I could take!

"Theron?" asked Jayd, his concern evident as he grasped my shoulder. "You ok?"

"Yes fine, just lost in my thoughts. Did I miss something?"

"We're ready to take Major Starwarrior to the med bay," the doctor explained. "Are you coming with us?"

"Yes," I said quickly standing and joining the group.

"Let's go," the doctor ordered his medical personnel.

They guided the stretcher down the ship's ramp and across the landing bay, at a good pace, taking care not to jar or jostle their patient. Scanners were run over his body and results were shouted back and forth. Plans were formulated on the spot for treatment.

"Anything I need to know about the Major's medical history that may not be in his records?" the doctor asked me, as we hurried down a corridor.

"I'm not sure," I said, still holding Zane's free hand as we moved. "He suffered carbonite poisoning while in the damnable Eternal Empire's custody."

Nodding, Doctor Jeffre jotted it down on a datapad, "Anything else?"

Sighing I added, "While they were escaping Asylum, Zane and Arcann fought. The bastard ran him through with his lightsaber."

Shocked registered on Jayd's face, "And he lived?"

"Somehow," I said, "Though I'm not clear on the how." Shaking my head to clear it, I added, "Anyway, you'll see the scars."

Again, Doctor Jeffre noted it in his pad, "What medical treatment did he receive for that?"

We rounded the last corner and I could see the med bay at the end of the hall. "Again, I don't know really. If I hadn't seen the scars I'm not sure if I'd even know about it."

"What?" my friend was outraged on my behalf.

"In his defense Zane never really got a chance to tell me before I saw the scars."

"I understand that," he angrily said, "but you should have been immediately informed after it happened! At worst, someone should have holo'd you as treatment started!" he continued, stabbing a note into the now abused pad. "It violates all ethical standards not to notify a patient's medical proxy. All decisions on his care are yours!"

"I know that," I said with a small smile, "When I found out, I pretty much said the same to Zane," I was pretty sure Lana and her doctors would be hearing about this lapse.

Shaking his head, Jayd muttered something about doing some digging and ethics but I didn't hear the whole thing. "If he was run through, I'd guess that there was significant damage to his lungs." He continued to type into his pad, "While I'm at it, I'll fix any previous damage to his chest."

Reaching the doorway, Doctor Jeffre took a deep breath and put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. "I'm sorry Theron. You'll have to wait out here."

The thought of being separated from my injured lover, caused my panic and tension to skyrocket. Trying to negotiate a way to stay with him, "I'll stay out of the way," meeting the doctor's eyes, "You won't even know I'm there." I did NOT want to be separated from Zane! Not now! Not again!

"I'm sorry Theron," he said, direct me out. "You'll have to wait out here."

"But Jayd," I protested, trying to get past him. I could see Zane just over the doctor's shoulder. They were carefully removing Zane's dislocated arm from the sling.

"No," he firmly said, motioning to a nearby waiting area. "You have to wait out here."

"I'll stay with him," I heard Koth say from behind me. I hadn't even noticed that the other man had followed us.

"You don't have to," I started. I knew the pilot had to be tired after the mission.

"I know I don't have to," he reassured me, "I want too."

"Thanks."

"No problem," he said, "We should let the doc get to work."

"Yeah," I said, still not liking this one bit.

"I'm not going to say don't worry," Jayd said, as he turned to leave, "But Theron," catching my eyes, "I got this. I'll take excellent care of him." I nodded an acknowledgement and the other man went to work.

Walking into the little sitting room I stood, looking out the window. My worry and frustration at the situation boiled over and I pulled back my fist, readying to punch the glass.

"Theron!"

I stopped with my fist pulled back, ready to deliver the blow.

"Don't punch that glass!"

Chagrined, I lowered my hand. Looking at the doctor, I lied, "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Yeah right," he said, "All of you Malcom men are alike!"

I laughed at that. "I'll let him know you said that."

"Do," he said, as the door shut behind him.

"What was that about?" Koth asked, from a seat in a chair along the wall. "Your last name is Shan."

"But my father's is a Malcom, and Doc knows both of us," I explained.

Seeing the Zakulan's puzzled expression, I sighed. "It's a long story."

"We got the time."

He was right. Sitting down next to him, I started to explain my twisted family history...

TBC

Note: Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Wow! Thank you! I'm blown away by the response to my Zane/Theron romance stories! I first started writing them solely for myself, unsure if anyone else would be interested in reading them but the response has been amazing! I'm so honored.**_

 **Taking Down the Fortress- Chapter 5**

 _Theron's POV_

"Theron?"

A hand touched my shoulder and gently shook me, trying to wake me up. Cracking an eye open I saw a foggy figure standing over me.

"Theron?" the figure tried again.

"What?" I groggily said, as I tried to sit up in the chair I'd fallen asleep in.

Resting my elbows on my knees, I scrubbed the sleep from my eyes and face with my hands. Sitting back in the chair, I opened my eyes and looked around the room again. Koth was stretched out on the couch across from me in the little sitting room.

Sitting down in the seat next to me, Doctor Jeffre said, "It's late or early depending on how you look at it."

"Late," I said, "It's been a long day and night, definitely late."

"I'd be inclined to agree with you," he said, sitting back in the chair and rubbing his temples.

Bracing myself for an answer I may not like, I took a deep breath and slowly released it, before asking, "How is he Doc?"

Taking a deep breath and blowing it out, the doctor hesitated for a long second. My lungs heart thudded to a stop in my chest and my lungs seized up. The ringing in my ears was so loud I almost didn't hear Jayd order me, "Breathe Theron! Slow and easy."

Gods! I couldn't lose him! Not again! It would kill me too.

Unable to follow his direction, my eyesight started to darken at the edges.

"Listen to me!" he ordered me, "Follow me, in and out, slow and easy."

Watching the Doc, I took a small breath and another. Slowly the band of tension constricting my breathing began to ease. "Thanks," I whispered. Not taking my eyes off him, "Zane?'

"In recovery," he said, quickly to reassure me.

"Thank the Maker," I whispered, running my hands through my hair and feeling some of my tension drain away. I hadn't lost him!

After giving me a moment, the doctor started his report. "We reduced his shoulder, pieced his collarbone back together, and reattached the muscles in his shoulder. It will take some time but it will heal."

"Alright," I hedged, waiting for him to continue.

Tapping the screen, Jayd continued, "We set and pinned his broken ribs, two actually and patched his lung." Frowning at the words on the screen he said, "I will be having a discussion with the doctors that treated him after he was run through."

I had a feeling the word "discussion" was actually very kind for what the doctor was planning. 'Rip a new one,' may actually be a better term. He seemed quite upset at the previous physicians.

"I had to repair both lungs," he said.

'Damn it!' I cursed to myself.

"The damage that had been left behind wasn't life threatening but it was dangerous,' he said, "Unfortunately, he has some scarring, and will be prone to lung issues in the future.

Anger getting the better of me, I stood abruptly and started pacing across the room. Not saying a word, Jayd let me pace the room, working off some of my fury. After a minute, I stopped and asked, "How will this affect his day to day life?"

"Just minor things," Jayd said calmly, "He'll be prone to infections, so he'll need to exercise some caution."

"Understandable," I said, relaxing a bit.

"Also, Zane will be more likely to develop another pneumothorax in the future."

"Words just got to big Doc."

"A collapsed lung," he answered with a small smile, "With another chest injury, Zane is likely to develop a collapsed lung."

"Damn!" I cursed, running my hands through my hair.

While I preferred that my lover was never injured again, I knew it was a pipe dream. Even if I got him to take better care of himself and convinced him to take fewer unneeded risks, he would still be in the line of fire. It was the nature of his job, plus it was just Zane's nature. He'd always put himself at risk for others I loved him and hated him for it, all at the same time.

Worse it pissed me off, that Zane put himself out there for everyone, sacrificed himself over and over again, so other people were safe, but when he was hurt and needed help, corners were cut and people couldn't be bothered to ensure he got proper care. Instead they pieced him back together for their own devices and sent him back into the fight. Damn them!

"In their defense," Koth's sleepy voice from the couch said, "He's lucky to be alive at all."

The words were like a knife to my heart and I tripped, nearly falling to the floor. Catching myself, I stumbled to my chair and heavily sat down. Gods! At this rate we'd never grow old together. In fact, I'd be lucky if we, if he survived this war.

"Fuck," I growled, running my hands through my hair.

Sitting up on the couch, the Zakulan continued, "In all honesty, he should have been dead on that cold deck. I don't know how he got up; let alone how he fought his way back to the Gravestone. No one survives being run through but he did." Remembering, he added, "We made it back to the ship and he passed out on the bridge. There was so much blood," shaking his head, "it was everywhere. I just," he stuttered to a stop. "He should have died. No one loses that much blood and lives."

"But Zane did," I said.

"Yeah he did," Koth agreed, a gleam in his eyes, like the pilot knew something he wasn't sharing but I didn't push him. Sighing he finished, "My point is…while the doctors could have done a better job, they were more concerned with just keeping him alive at all but they managed it."

"Thank the gods." Sagging against the back of the chair, I buried my face in my hands, overwhelmed. It killed me to know how close I'd come to losing him and hearing it firsthand made it so real.

The silence in the room was broken by Jayd's tapping something into his pad. "Moving on," he said, changing the subject, "Zane suffered a severe blow to the head, two in fact."

"The Exarch tossed him across the platform, picked him up and threw him against a wall," Koth told the doctor.

"And he didn't get out of the way?" Jayd asked.

Shaking my head, I said, "His saving people thing got in the way." He and I were going to have a talk about his lack of self-preservation. I knew his job, his life comes with unprecedented danger but he needed to stop putting himself in needless danger. So much depended on him…the Alliance needed him…Shane needed him…I needed him!

"Zane stood there and took the blows to protect the young soldier with us. If he'd moved the kid would have been killed," Koth explained.

"A noble gesture and he lived through it this time," Jayd said, "But he needs to be more cautious in the future."

"Agreed," I said, "Prognosis?" trying to get us back on track.

"Guarded," the doctor immediately answered, "We'll be monitoring the swelling and pressure in his skull closely while he's in the kolto tank. If it stays down, then it shouldn't be an issue but I'll admit I'm concerned. A double blow like that is incredibly dangerous."

"How long will he be in the tank?" I asked.

"A couple of days," the doctor said, shutting off the pad.

"When can I see him?" I asked.

Standing the doctor said, "We can head back now. They should have him in the kolto by now."

Getting up, I asked Koth, "Care to join us?" to be polite.

"Nah," he said, stretching, "I think I'll head back to my quarters, get cleaned up and hit the rack. I think I'm due a few more hours of shut eye."

Joining Jayd nearby, I looked back at Koth and said, "Thanks for staying."

"No problem," he said, heading the other direction. "I'll check back on him later," he rounded a corner and out of sight.

Joining Jayd, we headed for the doorway, keying in a code, it opened for him and we headed down a corridor. Walking down the short hall, we passed a few closed doors, finally stopping at the last one on the left. Before opening it he asked, "Ready for this?"

"Yes," I said, taking a steadying breath.

He gave me a doubtful look but opened the door anyway. My eyes were immediately drawn to the large kolto tank in the center of the room and the figure inside it. Zane was unconscious, floating in the green viscous liquid almost peacefully. The only thing covering him was a loose pair of boxer briefs and his breathing was being assisted by a mask covering his face.

"Damn Zane," I whispered, when I noticed the new injuries and incisions. He'd have a few new scars for the collection, unfortunately.

With Zane's shoulder put back together, it did look better but the skin from his shoulder to hip was badly swollen and a mottled black and blue. Two long cuts, one across the top of the joint and the other along his collarbone also marred the area. Incisions were made to repair his ribs and a chest tube was inserted into the right side, draining fluid from his struggling lung. Lines were connected to numerous points on Zane's body, running to the beeping monitors on the outside. A ring of leads were connected to his head, like a halo, closely watching the pressure inside his skull.

"It goes without saying I'll do all I can for him," Jayd said, gripping my shoulder comfortingly.

"I know," I whispered, eyes still locked on Zane.

"You should go get some food and rest. I'll take care of him."

"No.

"Yes," he tried to insist, "You need to take care of yourself, if you're going to take care of him."

"No," I said again, as I turned to look at Jayd, "I'm not leaving here."

Shaking his head, he said, "You're as stubborn as your father."

Though he'd meant it as an insult, I took the comparison as a compliment. "Thank you," I replied, "I'll tell him you said so."

I had been hit hard by Zane's supposed death and tried to numb the pain with alcohol, copious amounts of the stuff. It didn't help but that didn't stop me from trying to relieve my pain. One night I went too far, drank too much and poisoned myself, passing out on the floor of my apartment. If Jace hadn't found me I'd have died there, alone.

Luckily he came to check on me that evening, he found me face down on the living room floor and rushing me to the medical center. Jayd had been the doctor to treat me upon arrival. Doctor Jeffre had tried to get my father to go home rest but failed miserably. My father had stayed by my side until I was released from the hospital. Without Jace, I know I wouldn't have survived.

Knowing a losing battle when he saw it, the doctor said, "I'll have them bring a cot and blankets for you. Are you hungry?"

Before I could answer the question he continued, "It doesn't matter, I'm your doctor and I'm telling you'll eat something. Can't have you getting sick too."

"Thanks Jayd," I said, pulling a chair around so I could sit down and watch Zane.

Nodding, he checked over a few readouts, before heading towards the door. "I'll have a nurse bring you some food." Looking back at me, he ordered, "And you'll eat it!"

"Yes sir."

"Good," he said, leaving the room.

Finally alone with Zane, I carefully looked him over again, frowning at the damage. We were going to have a long, long talk. He couldn't put himself at risk like that. Too much was at stake. Not just our future but the future of the Alliance and the galaxy.

"Gods, I love you," I whispered to him, "You knucklehead." Leaning back in the uncomfortable chair, I crossed my arms and legs and made myself as comfortable as possible, readying for a long wait…

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Reviews, as always, are used to feed the muse and are greatly appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Real life has definitely intruded lately. My Mom had back surgery and is still in the hospital recovering. She'll get better but I've had to look after her. Between that, work and family, I've had little time for writing. When I did have the time, I seriously lacked motivation and I've gotten little writing done. I just can't seem to focus on one "voice." It almost feels like my characters are all yelling at me at once and it's all a jumble of white noise. Hopefully, it will pass and I can get some work done.**_

 **Taking Down the Fortress**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _Theron's POV_

"NO! Not Zane! Not Zane!"

"Theron."

"No!" I said, "Not Zane…NOT ZANE!"

"Theron!"

"NO!" I shouted, bolting upright on the small cot.

My sweat soaked tank top was sticking to my heaving chest, as I panted and tried to catch my breath. My eyes frantically searched out the kolto tank and Zane floating inside. No alarms were going off and he looked to be healing.

"He's fine Theron," the voice reassured me, "Zane is ok."

Swinging my legs over the edge of the cot, I sat up and rested my elbows on my knees. "Thank the maker," I whispered, burying my face in my trembling hands.

I'm not sure what I'd do if I lost him now. I didn't handle his "death" well the first time around. Pretty sure, I wouldn't do any better a second. Without Jace, I know I wouldn't be here, enjoying this second chance. I'd be dead. My father saved me and gave me support when I desperately needed it.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Shaking my head, as I ran my hands through my wet hair, I said, "Not really."

Sitting down in the chair next to my cot, he said, "Well, let me put it this way, tell me what happened?"

"Just a nightmare Doc," I said, trying to dodge the question. I really didn't want to think about my reoccurring nightmare, let alone talk about it.

"Theron," Jayd said, "You woke up screaming, you're soaked and you're still shaking," he observed. "That wasn't 'just' anything. Now tell me about it or," he tried, pulling out the big gun, "I'll holo your Dad."

"Fuck Jayd," I said, falling back on the bed. "Don't do that. He's got too much going on as is. He doesn't need to worry about me."

My father was doing all he could to hold the imploding Republic Military together and defend the Republic on multiple fronts with the Sith Empire and the Eternal Empire. It was a losing battle but Jace wouldn't give up without a fight. He didn't care who he angered if it saved lives and that terrified me. We had started hearing whispers from sources inside the government about people who opposed Saresh disappearing without a trace. I was afraid Jace would cross her and he'd disappear too.

"Talk to them lately?" the doctor asked.

"A week ago or so," I answered.

"How are they doing?"

"Busy." The look on his face told me he wasn't pleased with my one word answer. He was my doctor but he was foremost a family friend. "Singlehandedly holding the military together takes up a lot of Dad's time but he still manages to be there for the boys and Hayle. Not sure how he does it but he says he wouldn't miss a minute of it for the all the stars in the universe."

Before I was discharged from the medical center after my overdose, Jace was trying to figure out how to ask Hayle out for dinner. She surprised him by beating him to the punch. She asked him out first. One date lead to a second and a third and a whirlwind courtship soon followed. Eventually they were married in a small ceremony for family and close friends only.

The pair were fond of saying they were given a second chance at love in each other. They'd never forget their first loves but they'd forged two lost souls together and found a new love that was every bit as beautiful. At least that's how Hayle explained it, Jace was blunter without the flowery language but the gist was the same. He loved her with all his heart.

With a smile, the doctor said, "How far along is Hayle?"

"Eight months and ready for this pregnancy to be over."

"I'll bet if she spends are days chasing two little boys."

It was a shock for the newlyweds when a few months after their wedding, Hayle found out she was pregnant. They hadn't been using protection but figured at Jace's age the chances of him fathering a child were pretty slim. He walked around in giddy shock for days after finding out they were expecting. Who could blame him? In just a few short years, he went from Coruscant's most eligible bachelor to a happily married man with a son, grandson and a child on the way.

And now they were expecting a second child together. Life had changed dramatically in such a short span of time.

"They're hoping for a girl," I said, "to round out the family."

"They didn't find out the sex of the baby?"

"No," I shook my head, "Jace wanted to know, so they could prepare but Hayle wanted to be surprised."

"So they waited," the doctor commented with a smile.

"Yeah," I agreed, grinning, "she's got Dad wrapped around her finger, it's great." The image of the heroic soldier doing the bidding of the small nurse was hilarious.

The doctor nodded his understanding but with a smile said, "Now, back to the subject at hand, your nightmare."

Sighing, I rubbed my temples before answering. "It was about Zane."

"I figured that," Jayd said, sitting back in the chair waiting for me to continue.

"Something happened to Zane," I started to explain, "He was in the kolto tank and an alarm started going off. Lights were flashing and people started running into the room. I got pushed into a corner, out of the way."

Watching me intently, Jayd nodded and gestured for me to continue.

Again, my eyes sought out the large kolto tank sitting just a few feet away, looking for reassurance. Inside the tank Zane, still unconscious, was floating peacefully in the greenish fluid.

"All I could was watch as," my voice hitched and trailed off. Taking a deep, steadying breath, I forced myself to keep going, "As Zane died in that tank."

"Theron..." Jayd said, concerned. He sat forward in his chair, and added, "I promise, Zane is healing."

"I know," I said my eyes darted to the tank again and back at the doctor, "But it was so damn real." My hand was shaking badly when I tried to run it through my hair and let it drop back into my lap, "All I could was watch as he slipped away again. In my head I kept chanting, Not Zane, Not Zane, not Zane…."

I wouldn't survive the pain of losing him a second time. I barely survived it the first time and if it weren't for Jace I wouldn't have. My father supported me through the worst times of my life and I loved him for it.

"I can't do it again," I whispered, staring down at my hands. I knew with a doubt, if I lost Zane a second time, it would kill me too.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and Jayd, "Theron."

Shaking my head, I continued to study my joined hands and refused to look up at the doctor.

"Theron," he said again, this time his voice tinged with an edge of command.

My grief and worry were overwhelming. Zane's injuries combined with the nightmare were stirring up feelings I didn't want to deal with. I was just emotionally drained and rung out. Giving in I finally looked up, "Doc," I acknowledged the other man.

"Zane is healing, he'll be fine," the doctor said, "hold tight to that."

I nodded but didn't say anything.

Squeezing my shoulder in support, he said, "Now, you should go get cleaned up and get something to eat." Not wanting to leave my mate, I started to protest but the doctor cut me off with a look, "I've got work to do here."

A spike of concern shot through me. It took a second, before I could rein in my emotions and say, "You said he was healing." It had been a long few days but it was worth it as Zane slowly recovered.

"He is," Jayd answered, immediately, "Very well in fact. I need to prep him for removal from the tank."

I sighed in relief. "Thank the gods."

Motioning to the door, "Go," with a grin he added, "You stink."

"Hey," I sputtered in protest. I was sweaty and sticky after my dream but I didn't stink...I think. Grabbing my tank top, I pulled it away from my skin and tried to sniff myself. Ok, maybe I did smell, a little bit. Grumbling I stood and started towards the door. "You'll stay with him?" I asked, as I grabbed the handle.

"Of course," the doctor said, pulling out and data pad and keying it on. "And Theron," he continued, "Take your time, shower, clean clothes and food."

Shaking my head, I quipped, "Yes Dad," as I opened the door and stepped out.

As I closed the door, I heard the doctor shoot back, "Yeah…no. You can keep giving Jace all the grey hair, thanks."

I chuckled and closed the door, feeling lighter than I had in days. I started down the corridor towards our rooms. Things were slowly getting back to normal…or as normal as they got for Zane and I….

TBC

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter went in a totally unexpected direction! I hope you enjoy it. *fingers crossed***

I'd like to thank Dartyaoi for her help with this chapter.

 **Taking Down the Fortress**

 _As I closed the door, I heard the doctor shoot back, "Yeah…no. You can keep giving Jace all the grey hair, thanks."_

 _I chuckled and closed the door, feeling lighter than I had in days. I started down the corridor towards our rooms. Things were slowly getting back to normal…or as normal as they got for Zane and I…._

 **Chapter 7**

 _Theron's POV_

Moving past soldiers in the hall, I made my way back to my, to our quarters. Not wanting to waste time, I returned the greetings of a few friends but kept moving. A couple of turns later, the crowds thinned and I was standing in front of the door. Typing in the code, the door swished open and I stepped inside.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly released it and leaned against the closed door, shutting my eyes for a moment. After a time, I stood and looked around the room. Everything was pretty much like I left it the day we left for the fated Star Fortress mission. I hadn't really been back to our quarters since, choosing instead to stay in the med bay with Zane. I'd come to close to losing him again, and needed to be near him.

Moving across the room, I found our armor piled on the bed. After getting some rest, Koth had stopped by to check on Zane and had taken it with him when he left, promising to clean it up and return it here for me. I'd have to thank him later. One less thing I needed to worry about.

Picking up Zane's helmet, I noticed the large indentation in the metal on the back of it, where he'd hit his head twice, during the mission. The metal was smashed in and spider web cracks spread from the center of the dent. If he hadn't been wearing it, the damage to Zane's head would have been much worse and probably fatal. As it was, he was still lucky to be alive. Holding the helmet in my hands, I rested my forehead against the cool metal and thanked all of the gods listening for my mate's life.

After a few long moments, I put it back on the bed and started for the 'fresher. I shucked my tank top and threw it into the hamper. Kicking off my boots, I pulled off each sock and shove my pants and boxer briefs off, leaving them on the floor. I turned the shower on and stepped in, letting the water sluice down my tired body. The hot water slowly began working the kinks out of my sore muscles. Tipping my head back, I got my hair wet. Picking up the bottle of shampoo, I squirted some in my hands and washed my hair and rinsed it. Next, I grabbed a washcloth and the body wash. Lathering up the wet square of fabric, I dragged it over my body, across my shoulders, down chest, and across my abs. I washed my lower body, my thighs and calves, making sure to clean away the sweat and dirt. I rinsed off the suds and stood under the stream of water for a few more minutes.

Finished, I stepped out and picked up a towel. I made quick work of drying my hair and body. Stepping back into the bedroom, I grabbed a pair a clean pair of boxer briefs from a drawer and pulled them on. From another, I found a lightweight pair of black pants and a long sleeved t-shirt. Pulling them on, I found a pair of shoes and socks. Sitting down on the desk chair, I put them on too. Glancing at the bed, I thought of putting on my jacket but nixed the idea. After grabbing something to eat, I wasn't planning on leaving Zane's side and really didn't need it, preferring comfort instead.

Standing, I looked around the room and made sure I didn't forget or need anything. Finding nothing, I headed for the door. Opening it, I stepped into the hall and let it shut and lock behind me. Walking down the hall, I headed for the mess hall. I knew Jayd was serious about getting something to eat. He wouldn't let me back into Zane's room until I sat down and had a meal. I figured better not to fight it, even if I wasn't hungry and get something to eat before heading back.

Grabbing a tray, I stepped into the line, not realizing I was hungry until the smells made my stomach rumble. Working down the buffet, I filled my plate with a couple slices of spiceloaf, noodles, stewfruit air cake for dessert and blue milk to wash it down. Looking around the small cafeteria, I noticed an empty table along one wall. Wandering over, I sat down in an empty chair, picked up my utensils, cut off a piece of the loaf and started eating. I quietly worked my way through the food, hoping no one would bother me and I could finish quickly. I wanted to get back to Zane.

"Can I join you sir?"

Sighing, I looked up and saw Samgir holding a loaded try, standing beside my table. Gesturing at an empty chair with my fork, I said, "Have a seat."

"Thank you sir," he said, putting the tray down on the table, pulling out the chair and sat down. Picking up his utensils, the young soldier began to eat, refusing to meet my eyes.

Eating silently, I waited for him to speak. After all, he asked to sit down with me not the other way around. Cutting off another piece of loaf, I forked it, brought it to my mouth and slowly began to chew. Glancing up at the other man, I waited, saying nothing.

Putting down his fork, Samgir closed his eyes and took a deep breath, visibly preparing himself to speak. "I would like to apologize."

"For?" I prompted, curious. While visiting in the med bay, Koth had mentioned that Admiral Aygo had ripped the kid a new one, up one side and down the other.

"For my behavior and attitude while on the mission to the Star Fortress," he explained.

"How so?" I wasn't sure he even meant it and I wasn't letting him off the hook that easy. He'd been insulting but more importantly, he got Zane hurt and I wasn't sure I could forgive that.

After taking a steadying breath, "During the mission," he started, "I should have done a better job of having the Commander's back, following his lead, if I had he may not have been injured."

"No if's there soldier," I told him, "If you had listened to the Major he wouldn't be in the medical bay right now."

"Yes sir," he sullenly said, looking away, he stabbed the meat loaf on his plate. Stalling he took a bite and chewed slowly, before answering, "I wanted to impress the Major." Pushing his food around his plate, he continued, "I've followed his career since I was a kid."

I snorted at the 'kid' comment, Samgir was still very young in my eyes, but managed to keep the stern face and let him finish his explanation.

"Looked up to him, I wanted to be just like him. You, know save the Republic!" That wasn't hard to believe. For a number of years, the Republic media made Zane seem almost larger than life. A lot of young boys had looked up to him. "I couldn't believe my luck, when Admiral Aygo gave me the mission, a chance to work with Zane Starwarrior! I tried to take lead, get in the thick of battle and show him what I could do but he kept holding me back, and giving me advice, like I didn't know anything!"

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, feeling my anger start to simmer again. This punk kid almost got Zane killed. I swallowed hard on the pain welling up in my chest at the thought of my partner's death. He almost caused me to lose Zane again…to be alone again. Unfortunately, Samgir kept right on talking.

"And then he tries to steal the kill on the final boss and gets himself hurt!" Samgir said and I saw red. "I'd always heard about what a excellent soldier the Major was. What crap!" Unfortunately, he didn't notice my rage and kept right on talking. "Everyone is trying to blame me for the Major's injury, it's not my fault the old man didn't get out of the way!" he condemned himself.

"Then we get back to the ship and I realize he's with you anyway! What a waste!"

Before the idiot kid uttered the final word my control snapped and I dove over the table at him and knocking us to the floor. Using our momentum against him, we rolled and I ended up on top of the younger man. Pulling back my fist, I punched Samgir on the face. A second blow quickly followed the first and a third caused his nose to start bleeding.

The sight of his blood seemed to spur Samgir into action. He blocked my next punch, twisted, and dislodged me from atop him. Rolling away, Samgir put some distance between us and we got to our feet.

The onlookers had all formed a loose circle around us, some cheering, a few whispering and others exchanging bets.

"What was that for?" He growled, touching his bloody nose.

Gritting my teeth, I answered, "Do you want to rethink what you said about Za..the Commander or do I need to make you rethink what you said!" My hands were balled up in fists at my sides.

Snorting in disdain at my comment, "I was trying to insult you but if I took down the old man a peg or two that works too." Wiping the blood on his pants, he raised his fists and said, "If you think you got what it takes, bring it!"

Charging Samgir, the fight was on. We exchanged body blows and head shots. I may have drawn first blood, but the younger man soon bloodied my lower and another blackened my left eye. I managed a couple of heavy hits to his ribs, which had to bruise a few at the very least.

Just as I grabbed the soldier's collar, preparing to knee him in the face I heard a shout and footsteps.

"Sam! What the frack!"

Just as my knee connected, I felt hands grab me, yanking me away from Samgir and whipping me around. As I was turning, I thought I saw a human female with blue hair run out of the room. I hoped she was going for help.

Coming around, I swung on the person holding my other arm, landing a blow to his face. I kept moving, trying to move away from my attackers. I ducked and dodged the first few blows, until a large, dark haired human drove his fist into my midsection, driving the air from lungs. I never saw the next hit coming. Someone came up behind me and brought a metal chair down on my back, driving me to my knees. Before I could recover, I felt hands grab both of my arms and yank them behind my back. I struggled and tried to get away but it was useless.

"Hit him!"

Samgir was in front of me, a grin on his face as he pulled back his fist and punched me in the gut. He hit me a second and a third time, his goons holding me up when my legs went out from under me, keeping me from crumpling to the ground.

"Who's the tough guy now?" Samgir asked.

Lifting my head, I looked the soldier in the eyes and responded, "Not you," and spitting a glob of blood and spit at his feet.

"Mother fucker!" shouted the other man, readying to hit me again, like the coward he was.

"Theron!" Koth shouted, pushing his way through the crowd, his crew and Tora on his heels. Shoving Samgir, he said, "Let him go!"

"This isn't your business Vortena."

"You made it my fight when you ganged up on my friend, three against one."

"Your funeral," Samgir growled. "Get them!"

Not wasting his advantage, Koth charged Samgir, wrapped his arms around his torso and drove him into a nearby table, breaking two legs and up ending it. This cued both side, and the fight turned into an all-out brawl.

Releasing their grip on me, the pair of goons restraining me went to their leader's aid. My legs buckled out from under me, and I went to my knees and tried to catch my breath. After a minute, I struggled to my feet, holding my ribs, surveying the chaos around me. Both sides were fighting around me; neither side seemed to have an advantage. Tables were upended, chairs turned over and numerous pieces broken. Bottles and food littered the floor.

Just as I found Koth and Samgir and started toward them, I heard a voice in an Imperial accent, "That is enough!"

Without warning, an incredibly strong force wave rolled across the room, knocking combatants apart and powerfully throwing people around the room. I was catapulted back and off my feet, flying uncontrollably through the air. I cried out in pain, when I a metal chair with a broken leg brought my body to an abrupt stop.

Pain ripped through my torso as the metal chair leg tore through the muscles of my back. It went into my lower left side and came out just under my belly button. Shocked, I looked down at the table leg poking out of my torn shirt. "Frack," I groaned, breathless.

Blood seeped from the horrific wound. Reaching up with a trembling hand, I moaned in pain, as I tried to press my palm against it and stem the flow of blood. My shirt was quickly soaked and the blood continued to ooze from between my fingers. The pressure did nothing to slow the loss. I was terrified I'd bleed out here on the floor before anyone noticed what happened to me.

Unable to draw a breath and desperate to free myself before I died down here, I tried to move away from the chair. Agony overwhelmed the fiber of my very being, I felt like I was being torn apart. Darkness was crowding out my vision. I quit moving and let my body hang on the chair leg, as the searing pain wracked my body.

After a few moments, I started to feel very cold and the pain receded slightly. Opening my eyes, I looked for someone, anyone to help me. Catching sight of a familiar pair of brown boots and pants, it was all I could do to whisper, "Koth."

"Theron?" he said, looking around.

Summoning my strength, I said softly, "Here."

Glancing around him, Koth searched for me, shouting "Gods! Theron!" when he found me.

He dropped to his knees next to me, in a pool of my blood. Reaching out a hand, Koth pressed his hand against mine, attempting to apply more pressure to the profusely bleeding wound. "What happened?" he asked.

"Thrown," I choked out, unable to catch my breath. The chair leg was putting pressure on my lungs and I couldn't breathe. Taking gasping little breaths, I panted out, "Thrown….back…landed…chair."

"Theron!" a voice said sharply. Without moving my head, I looked up and saw Lana standing in front of me, a shocked look of horror on her face.

I was slipping into shock, as the blood loss took its toll on my failing body. I was quickly losing the battle, my hold on this life slipping away. My vision was starting to darken at the edges and I realized I only had a few moments of consciousness left.

"Koth," I said, breathily.

"Just hold on Theron," he said, panic clear on his face, both hands pressed against the injury. "Someone get help now!"

Gathering my flagging energy I said again, "Koth."

"What is it Theron?' leaning closer to me.

"Tell Zane," I started but had to stop, unable to breath.

"You can tell him yourself later," Koth said, urgently, "Just hold on."

"Tell him," I said again, licking my dry lips. "I love him."

Finally losing the battle against the darkness, I quit fighting it and released my hold on consciousness slipping into the abyss.

"Theron! Theron," a voice shouted, as I drifted, "Gods! Hold on Theron! Don't to this!" but it was already too late….

 **TBC**

 _ ***Runs and hides from irate readers***_

I know…another cliffie! I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. I hope you enjoyed it! As always, reblogs, reviews and comments are greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hope you enjoy this one! Let me know what you think!

Marcia: Thank you for taking the time to review! I love that you took the time to review!

 **Taking Down the Fortress**

 **Chapter 8**

 _Koth's POV_

"Koth!"

I was standing in the war room, speaking to Senya and some military advisors about a future mission to my home planet of Zakkul, when I heard a female voice calling my name.

"Koth!"

Turning, I saw Tora coming toward me, "What's wrong?" I asked her.

Stopping in front of me, she gasped, trying to catch her breath before answering, "Fight in the mess hall."

"Some troops not getting along?" I questioned her. Sometimes tensions between the Republic and Imperial troops would flare up into fights.

"Nah," she said, shaking her head urgently, "The kid that went with you to the Star Fortress and his friends jumped the Commander's boy toy, Shan."

"Frack!" I cursed, "Tora grab the crew and head for the mess hall."

Nodding, she ran out, heading for the cantina.

"Coming," I asked Senya, not waiting for answer and heading for the exit.

"Yes," she said, following me out of the room.

"Out of the way!" I shouted pushing loiterers out of the way as I ran.

This couldn't be good. The kid was naive, arrogant, and stupid. He was directly responsible for Zane's injury but refused to take responsibility for his actions. On the flight back to Odessen he was baiting a short tempered Theron, with inappropriate comments and innuendos about their relationship. If they were fighting, I'm sure Samgir hadn't smartened up and said something about Zane.

Reaching the elevator, I pushed the button and waited impatiently for the car to arrive. "Come on, come on," I said, immediately stepping on when it arrived.

"The scene could be chaotic," Senya said, pushing the button.

"I've been in a fight Senya," I replied exasperatedly, shaking my head.

"I realize that," she answered, "But this time you shall be enforcing order, not contributing to the chaos."

"You maybe right," I admitted with a grin.

"We must maintain control," she added.

I nodded my agreement as we arrived. She had a point.

After the door opened, I stepped out and not wasting another moment, we took off at a run. Rounding the last corner, I could hear shouting, things being thrown around and what sounded like chairs hitting the walls. Just as we reached the door, my crew, along with Nico, came running from the other direction.

"Let's do this," I said, heading into the room, trusting my crew would have my back.

"Lead the way," Nico said, motioning with his head.

"Theron!" I shouted, pushing through the crowd. I saw two soldiers holding the spy up and Samgir punching him. reaching the inner circle of watchers, "Let him go!"

Glaring at me, the young soldier retorted, "This isn't your business Vortena."

"You made it my fight when you ganged up on my friend, three against one."

"Your funeral," Samgir growled, "Get him!"

And the fight was on...I charged Samgir, wrapping him up and driving him through the table behind him, breaking two legs and up ending it. The room erupted into an all out brawl, Imperial, Republic, and Zakkulans. With the exception of my crew, no one seemed to be taking sides, instead taking swings indiscriminately.

Rolling away from each other, Samgir and I got to our feet. I quickly closed the distance again, punching the kid in the face, breaking his nose. I followed up with a couple of heavy blows to Samgir's body, driving the air from his lungs and nearly taking him back to his knees.

"You'll pay for that," he groaned through the blood streaming down his face.

"Don't think so," I said at the same moment I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Samgir's goon released Theron and started towards me.

The three of them quickly closed in on me. I managed to duck the first blow one of the goons aimed at my head and I blocked the second one but Samgir managed to land a heavy hit to my ribs as his friends distracted me. Grabbing a chair, I threw it at the goons, kicked the young soldier in the stomach, and slipped out of their circle.

Just as I got ready to trade more punches with the trio, I heard a voice shout, "That is enough!"

The next moment I was hit and knocked around by an impossibly strong force wave. People and furnishings were tossed around indiscriminately. Combatants were thrown apart and knocked from their feet, ending the melee. For a few stunned moments everything was silent, until the crowd slowly began to recover, moaning in pain as they got to their feet.

Getting to my feet, I dusted myself off and looked around for the cause of the wave, finding Lana near the door. "What the frack?" I asked.

"Koth," a voice whispered behind me, before she could answer.

"Theron?" I questioned, looking behind me.

"Here," he said, weakly from the floor.

"Gods! Theron!" I said, dropping to my knees beside him, in a pool of his blood. A broken metal table leg was protruding from his stomach.

Reaching out, I pressed my hand against Theron's, trying to stem the flow of his blood from the horrendous wound to his stomach and failing miserably. Watching the red liquid adripping between my fingers, I was terrified my friend would bleed out before I could get him help.

"What happened?" I asked, continuing to apply pressure.

"Thrown," he choked out breathlessly, struggling to breath. Blood tinting his lips, "Thrown...back...landed...chair," taking panting little breaths.

"Theron!" Lana said, behind me.

The spy's hands were shaking, his skin was cold and clammy but he was sweating profusely. He was quickly slipping into shock and I was afraid he'd die here on the floor in front of me.

"Koth," he whispered, shakily, blood dribbling down his chin and lips turning blue.

"Just hold on Theron," I said, panic tinting my voice. "Someone get help now!"

"Koth."

"What is it?" I asked, leaning in to hear his weak voice.

"Tell Zane," he started but was forced to stop, unable to draw a breath.

"You can tell yourself later," I said, not liking the pasty cast of Theron's skin. "Just hold on," I encouraged him.

Shaking his head, he said, "Tell him," lips turning blue, "I love him." Finally losing the battle, Theron's eyes drifted closed and he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Theron! Theron!" I shouted at him, "Gods Hold on Theron! Don't do this!"

This wasn't happening! How did this escalate from a brawl in the mess hall to Theron dying on the floor in front of me? How could I explain to Zane? Gods! Zane! "Frack!"

Reaching out with an unsteady hand, I pressed my fingers to Theron's neck searching for a pulse. "Please, please, please," I begged, not finding a pulse. Praying for a beat, I found a different spot on his neck and checked again. "Gods," I whispered, closing my eyes, head hanging.

"Is he?" Lana whispered but unable to finish the question.

Peeking over my shoulder, Tora asked, "If he's dead, can I have his jacket?"

Looking up sharply, I said, "What the hells Tora?"

"He won't need it," she shrugged.

Shaking my head, "Well, he's not dead," blowing out a breath, "But he will be if we don't get this chair leg out of gut and get him medical help."

"No!" a voice said.

Looking up, I saw the medic, Ashe'dani, pushing her way through the bystanders. Dropping to her knees, she knelt in the blood beside me. "If you take it out, he'll bleed to death."

"He's already bleeding out," I said, "We need to get him to the medical bay."

"Yes," she said patiently, pulling a hypo spray out of a bag and injecting the contents into Theron's neck. "But the chair leg is currently stopping any internal bleeding, remove it and he'll bleed faster."

"What do we do?" I asked, pressing the bandage she handed me against the wound.

Pulling out a medical scanner, she ran it over the spy, frowning. Reloading the hypo spray, she injected him again. "We leave it in, cut the leg from the table, and get him to Dr. Jeffre as quickly and safely as possible."

"How do we cut the metal?" Tora asked for me.

"I can do it," Lana said, pulling out her lightsaber and stepping closer to us.

I was surprised when a semi-conscious Theron stirred, moaning and trying to move away from her. Though he was thrashing in pain, the spy kept moving away from the advancing Sith.

"Stop," I told her, when the bleeding worsened. "Stay back. For some reason your scaring him."

"He's unconscious," Lana countered, taking another step, making Theron try and move away from her.

"He may be," Senya said, "But his sub conscious is aware your near."

"And he's afraid of me?" she asked.

"Well, he's hurt and it was your force wave," Senya explained, almost exasperated.

"You did it?" I asked surprised.

"Yes," she admitted, "It seemed the quickest way to stop the fight at the time."

"And now Theron's hurt," I said, angry with her. She took the easy route and now someone else was paying for it...again. It seemed to be a bad recurring theme."I can't deal with you right now."

Turning to Senya, I asked, "Can you use your lightsaber to free Theron?"

"Yes," she answered, pulling it from her waist.

I was encouraged when the injured man didn't respond. It wasn't the lightsaber that bothered him, just Lana.

Standing, the other Zakkulan moved behind Theron and ignited the weapon. "Where shall I make the cut?"

Moving to the side, Ashe gestured to the chair leg, "Right here, fairly close to Theron's back but not so close that you run the risk of hurting him."

Senya nodded her understanding.

"And be careful," the medic added, "We want to jostle as little as possible."

"I understand," Senya reassured the young Twi'lek.

Placing the lightsaber against the metal, Senya slowly and steadily cut through the metal. She took care to cause as little movement as possible, while she completed the task. "Koth, hold him, so he doesn't fall when I cut through."

Nodding, I adjusted my hold on Theron, cautiously wrapping my arms around his torso, so he'd sag sidewise against me. At that moment, the saber burned through the last of the metal. I could feel the injured man's weight slump against me with a moan of pain.

"Good," Ashe said, running the medical scanner over the spy again, as I supported him. "There's not much I can do for him here. We need to get him down to the medical bay and Dr. Jeffre."

"Tora, we need a stretcher," I started to order her.

Shaking her head, making her lekku move, Ash said, "There isn't enough time. He needs to be there now."

"I can carry him," a voice offered.

Glancing around, I looked for the source and was surprised to find a Chiss in a Imperial uniform, stepping through the surrounding onlookers. "I can do it."

"I'm not sure," I started, "he's heavier than he looks."

The blue skinned female smiled. "I'm sure it won't be an issue."

Before I could argue further, Lana agreed with the woman, "Chiss are much stronger than we are. I am sure she can carry Theron without issue."

Sighing, I reluctantly agreed. "It would be appreciated."

Stepping around everyone, the female knelt down beside me. "I'm Tierra," she introduced herself.

"Koth," I said, in return.

The newcomer wrapped an arm around Theron and we carefully transferred the injured man's weight to her until he was fully leaning against her, his head resting on her shoulder. With her free arm, she slipped an arm under Theron's knees and picked him up. Taking a moment, Tierra adjusted his weight before standing up.

When the Chiss made it to her feet, Ash moved closer and ran the scanner over Theron again. "We need to go now!" a look of worry marring her young features.

"Tora," I said, getting to my feet.

"Yeah boss," she replied without taking her eyes off the woman carrying our friend.

"Run down to the med bay and let Doc Jeffre know we're coming," I instructed her, "Tell him about Theron's injury.

"Will do," she said, preparing to move through the crowd.

"Here," Ashe said, shoving the scanner at Tora, "Give this to Doctor Jayd, so he can prepare.

Nodding, the blue haired woman took the scanner and ran for the door. "Get out of my way!" disappearing down the corridor.

"Ready?" I asked Ashe and Tierra.

"Yes," the pair answered.

"As quickly and safely, as possible," Ashe added, concern for Theron evident in her expression. "We don't want to worsen his injuries."

"Understood," Tierra said, clutching Theron, as gently and tightly as possible. "I won't let anything happen to him."

"Let's go," I told the pair. Looking at Tierra, "If you need anything, speak up."

"I will," she reassured me, as we started for the mess hall door, "but he isn't heavy."

Shaking my head, I walked in front of her and ordered the crowd, "Make a hole," clearing a path for the Chiss.

"Your leaving with them Ashe?" I heard Samgir ask, "After what they did to me?"

"Did to you?" Ashe spit out, turning to look at the soldier sitting on the floor. "You brought this on yourself!"

"How?" Samgir asked. Motioning to Theron, "He started the fight."

"After you got the Commander hurt, saving your sorry ass. You followed that up on the ship by insulting both of them." Pointing at him, she continued, "Finally, you came in here to supposedly apologize. Instead you insult him again and pick a fight." Glaring at him, Ashe finished, "We're done!"

"Ashe," Samgir pleaded.

"No," she answered, turning back to us, "Let's go."

"Senya?" I asked. "Can you take care of him?"

"Yes," the dark haired lady answered, "I'll make sure he's placed in the brig."

"What!" Samgir shouted but everyone ignored him.

"Lana, will you help her?" I asked.

"I was going to go with you," she answered, seemingly surprised by the request.

"No, I can't right now," I shook my head, anger with the Sith still boiling, "You upset Theron, just stay and help Senya."

Recognizing a losing argument, Lana acquiesced, moving to stand next to Lana. "Will be down as quickly as possible."

"Thank you," appreciating Lana's cooperation, even if I was angry with her. Turning back to Tierra and Ashe, "Let's go."

Just as we started to move, a blonde male in a Republic uniform said, "Here take this," and handed Ashe another medical scanner, "Take care of him."

"Thank you," Ashe said, taking the item and immediately starting to run it over Theron's injuries. "Ready," she said, as we moved out...again...taking Theron to the medical bay and Dr. Jeffre...

 **TBC**

 _ **Reviews, commented, and reblogs are greatly appreciated!**_

.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I tried to write Flirting With Desire but Jayd was yelling at me, wanting his say. So I turned my attention to this. Hopefully, you enjoy it...**_

 **Taking Down the Fortress**

 _Jayd's POV_

"Doc!"

Ignoring the shout, I checked over my patient one more time. After kicking Theron out of the med bay, we went to work removing Zane from the tank and getting him into a bed. It had taken some time but we got him set up in a private room toward the back of the med bay, so he wouldn't be disturbed. Not wanting to put any stress on his lungs, a nasal cannula was providing him with supplemental oxygen. And his vitals were being carefully monitored by various machines in the room and he had a few IV lines hooked up. His injured arm was propped up on a couple of pillows. Overall though, he did look better and seemed to be relaxing comfortably.

"Doc!"

Unable to ignore her this time, I stepped out of Zane's room and shut the door behind me, not wanting him disturbed. Walking into the main part of the medical bay, I asked, "What can I do for you?"

"Shan's dying," Tora said, coming to a stop in front of me.

"Not possible," I denied, shaking my head. "Not possible," I explained, "He just went to take a shower and get something to eat. He should be back here shortly."

"Oh, he'll be here, carried by a Chiss soldier and bleeding everywhere," she claimed, pushing a medical scanner at me, "Here, look for yourself."

Turning on the device, I quickly surveyed the information flashing across the screen. Run through? Extensive internal injuries? Severe blood loss? Punctured lung? How did this happen? He hadn't been gone long? And he hadn't even left the fracking base! How could Theron find trouble here? Even he should be safe within these walls!

"Doc!" Tora shook me from my shocked stupor. "They'll be here any minute."

Nodding my thanks, I took off at a run for the main trauma bay. "Geena and Ying, with me," I called to the nurses as I passed, "Trauma case on the way in."

"Yes sir," they answered, keeping pace with me.

"I'm surprised," Genna, a beautiful grey furred Cathar, said, as we entered the trauma unit and started prepping, "I didn't think we had anyone out on active missions."

"Not a mission," I answered, sighing. "I'm still hazy on the details but Theron was hurt."

Hooking the medical scanner up to a nearby monitor, I heard the nurses inhale sharply at the detailed list.

"He was just here," Ying, a young blonde haired human, said opening a package of gauze, "With the Commander, barely left his side."

Shaking my head, I admitted, "I sent him to shower and get something to eat, not sure what happened; only that he's been hurt." Picking up a holo-communicator I entered the code for Dr. Belman and waited.

"Jayd?" The young Mirialan doctor's hair was messy and she looked like I'd just woken her up.

"Need you here stat Dena," I told her, as the doors of the medical bay were pushed open. "Bad trauma case just came in."

"On my way," she called out, already halfway across the room, "be there in two."

"Doc," a voice I recognized as Koth Vortena shouted, "we need some help here."

"Over here," I answered, "We're ready for you."

What I saw when they stepped around the corner took my breath away. Red….everywhere... on everyone. Theron's blood stained and marred skin and clothes alike, standing out starkly against the blue skin of the Chiss who carried him. Worse though, was the lack of color in Theron's usually, olive skin. He was white as a sheet.

"Let's get him on the table," I heard Dr. Belman instruct the group, leading them to the medical bed we'd ready for his use. "Carefully put him on the bed," she directed them.

"Careful," Koth said, as he helped the Chiss woman put Theron on the bed. "We don't want to put any pressure on the table leg."

"Frack," I cursed softly at the sight of the metal protruding from my friend's body. I'd been hoping, praying to any deity that could hear me that somehow the data showing Theron had been run through was a fluke, an error…but it wasn't.

"He's still alive Doctor," Ashe said, giving me a quick rundown on Theron's vital signs.

"Thanks to you," Koth supplied, from the other side of the bed added, "she kept us from removing that thing."

"Good job Ashe," I said, moving up to Theron's bedside, I got to work saving my friend.

"Good thing too," Dena answered, "Or he would have bled to death before you could have made it here." Working together, my team placed props under Theron's back and legs, carefully positioning him on the bed, ensuring no pressure was put on the metal.

My experienced and well trained team, got to work without further instruction from me. Picking up a pair of scissors, Geena cut off Theron's clothes starting with his shirt, so Ying could get to work placing an intravenous line. Glancing at the crowd watching us, I said, "Ashe, you can stay and help but everyone else...out."

"You heard Dr. Jeffre," Ashe said, "Out," hearing the protesting group from the room. Quickly returning, she asked, "What can I do?"

"Get his boots off," I instructed her.

Without comment, Ashe got to work removing his boots and I turned my attention to Theron's breathing problems.

Concerned about Theron's shallow and dwindling respirations, I needed to secure his airway. Picking up a scope, I tilted his head back and used the scope to carefully insert the tube down his throat and into his lungs. Connecting the oxygen to the tube, it started pushing air into my patient's starved lungs. It helped but Theron's skin still had a dangerous blue tone, due to lack of oxygen.

"Frack Theron," I whispered, taking a moment to study my friend's face after the tube was in place.

I've known Theron for years but his face was so badly bruised and swollen, I'm not sure I would've recognized him. Both eyes were swollen shut, the right having suffered an orbital blowout fracture, a badly broken nose, heavy bruising on both cheekbones, and numerous cuts and scratches to his face. Not to mention the concussion. He'd been badly beaten and I owed it to him to find what the hell had happened to him.

The beeping and blinking readouts on the monitors, told me that my crew had been busy. Theron's clothes had been removed and a sheet covered him from the waist down, monitors and leads had been connected, and an intravenous drip had been started. A hypospray hissed as Dr. Belman injected medicine into the patient's neck.

"Damn, still dropping," she growled under her breath, as she watched a monitor. Looking up at me, she added, "We need to get him into surgery stat."

"Just need to get a chest tube in," I said, picking it up from a nearby table, "and get medical permission."

"I can take care of that," Dena offered, "Can you contact his family?"

Gods! Jace…

"Yeah," I said reluctantly, "I'll holo him."

"Isn't his mother Jedi Grand Master Shan?" Dena asked, as she wiped his side down, prepping him for the insertion.

"Yes," I agreed. Not who I would contact anyway.

"I thought Master Shan had disappeared?" asked Ying, adjusting a line.

"And the Commander is in no shape to give us medical permission," Genna added from the other side. She was ready to restrain Theron when Dr. Belman inserted the tube, if necessary."

Sighing as I stepped toward the corner of the room and the holo, I answered, "Not his mother or the Commander," entering a private personal code into the machine, I added, "His father is a good friend."

An image shimmered into view, wearing a Republic Command uniform. He had a scarred face and a deep voice. He was holding a young boy with dark hair, who was the spitting image of his father, his younger son, Jett.

"Jayd," the image said with a smile, "Good to hear from you."

I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me, when someone recognized the Supreme Commander, Jace Malcom. "Jace," I acknowledged, taking a deep breath, "Not so sure about that."

The smile immediately dropped from his face. "What's wrong?" The sounds of the monitors distracted me for a moment, and he continued, urgency climbing in his voice. "Has something happened to my boy?"

"Yes," I admitted, getting straight to the point. Jace's face clouded with fear for his oldest child. "I'm not sure what happened but Theron's been injured and needs immediate surgery."

"Daddy what's it?" Jett asked.

"That's Doctor Jayd baby," Jace answered, trying to look around me, searching for answers. "Where's Zane? Why isn't he calling me?"

Before I could answer, alarms started going off behind me and I turned to find out what was going on. "His blood pressure's dropping," Ashe said.

"Get that permission Jayd!" Dena ordered me, as she sutured the tube into Theron's chest.

"Doc!" Jace shouted, trying to get my attention.

Keeping an ear on what was going on behind me, I turned back to Theron's father and explained, "Zane unconscious but he'll be fine." Another alarm went off, "Jace, I need your permission now."

"You have it always," he readily agreed, absentmindedly rubbing his younger son's back. "Take care of Theron."

"We're losing him," Genna yelled, as a flat tone filled the room.

"I got to go," I told Jace getting ready to cut the connection, "Get here Jace."

'I'll be on the next ship out of here," Jace said, eyes glued on the grave situation behind me. "Save my son Jayd," he ordered me.

"I'll do my best," I agreed. Glancing back at the Supreme Commander, and added, "It's bad, just get here Jace," just cut the connection...

 **TBC**

 _ **Reviews, comments and reblogs are greatly appreciated! Thank you!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Got it finished! Hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**_

 **Taking Down the Fortress**

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _Jace's POV_

" _We're losing him!" someone yelled in the background, as a flat tone filled the room._

I stood next to the holo on my desk, shocked still. The words were still ringing in my ears. My son, my oldest boy, was dying…

When I'd asked Jayd to save my son, he'd said he'd try, that was it. He'd _try_. He ended the call with, _"It's bad, just get here Jace,"_ and the line had cut out.

Still stunned by the turn of events, I sat down heavily in my desk chair. I was overwhelmed with worry for my son. How had this happened? I spoke to Theron just a short time ago. He was fine and now he was dying…could be dead.

"Frack," I growled under my breath. Theron was not dead! He wasn't!

"Papa," a small voice said, tapping my cheek with a small hand, trying to get my attention. He'd sometimes slip and call me papa like his nephew, Shane. It made sense; the boys were being raised like brothers and were closer than many blood related siblings. Correcting himself, he called me again, "Daddy."

"Jett," I acknowledged him but didn't say anything else, still lost in my worries for his brother.

Sliding off my lap, I heard Jett shout, "Mama. S'ane," as he left the room.

My son seemed to be a magnet for disaster but even this seemed beyond him.

"Jace," Hayle said, standing in front of me. I was so consumed by my thoughts; I hadn't heard my wife come in. "What's wrong?"

Shaking my head, I tried to clear my thoughts before I answered, "It was Jayd."

Stepping closer, my wife sat down on the desk top in front of me. Resting a hand on my shoulder, she asked, "What did the doctor want?"

Looking up and meeting her eyes, "It's Theron."

Startled, she inhaled sharply and rested a hand on her pregnant belly. After a moment, she questioned, "What's happened?"

"I don't know," I admitted. Seeking comfort, I gripped her hand and slowly ran our joined hands over our unborn children. "Jayd didn't give me any details, only that Theron is gravely injured."

"Oh Jace," she said, tears filling her eyes.

This next part would be hard. Hayle had taken an emotionally damaged Theron, under her wing. She loved him too. "Before the call ended alarms started going off and someone shouted that he was crashing."

"No," Hayle denied, eyes filling with tears.

"His last words before the holo call ended," hesitating, I took a deep breath to steady myself, before finishing, "he told me to get there."

Leaning forward I rested my head on her baby bump, as Hayle started carding her fingers through my short hair, each of us seeking comfort in the other. This couldn't be happening again. I couldn't lose my son. Our time together has been too short. I've barely had a chance to get to know him.

"I've seen a lot of things, done a lot of things in my life, some I'm proud of, others not so much," I admitted to my wife, "the image that haunts my nightmares, finding Theron on the floor of his apartment. I was sure he was dead."

"Jace," she started but I interrupted her, shaking my head.

"I saw him," I whispered, turning into her touch and kissing the palm of her hand.

"Who?"

Taking a steadying breath before I answered, "Theron, Jayd called from the trauma room." I heard her inhale sharply at the news. The situation had to be very grave for Jayd not to find a holo with some privacy. Turning into her touch, I kissed the palm of her hand and took a steadying breath, before continuing, "He was intubated again, wires and tubes hooked up to him. But worse, he was so still, Theron is never still."

Tears streaked down Hayle's cheeks, "Why didn't he get Zane's permission? Why call you?"

"He said Zane was unconscious but he'd be fine," I answered, "It's Theron that's in critical condition."

Before she could say anything, another voice cut her off.

"What about my Daddy?"

My grandson walked into the room holding his younger uncle's small hand. The young boy was a walking miniature of Zane. He was tall for his age, with dark hair, blue eyes, and tanned complexion. And if he looked like Zane, he acted like his adopted father, Theron. The child was highly intelligent. Unfortunately, he used it to create mischief and he always managed to find trouble, just like his Dad. Ironically, these characteristics made it easy for him to pass as my son, or grandson, which was necessary for his continued safety. If Arcann or the Eternal Empire knew where he was, they could use him against Zane and Theron.

"Come here Shane," I beckoned him closer.

Pushing back from the desk, I sat back in the chair and made room for both hoys to climb up into my lap. "I got a holo call."

"From who?" asked Shane.

"Doctor Jayd."

Shane's eyes became large and fear filled and he bit his lower lip to keep from crying. I wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into my side, kissing the top of his dark hair. My grandson had lost a lot in his short life—his mother, biological grandparents, and for a time his biological father. It hurt him, even if he didn't remember them clearly. While he may understand why his fathers needed to be away and fight against the Eternal Empire, it didn't stop him from worrying about them, about losing them too. My heart ached for him and I did my best to fill the gaps in his life.

Not moving from my side, Shane questioned in a small voice, "Why'd he call?"

"T'eron hurt," Jett supplied solemnly.

Quickly looking from his uncle to me, Shane searched for confirmation, "Papa?"

"The doctor said," Jett added, pointing a tiny finger at the holo.

I shattered at my grandson's gasping breaths and tears streaking down his cheeks. "Hayle can you take Jett?"

"Come here baby," she called to our son, holding out her arms and taking him from lap.

"The doctor said," he said again, "On there."

"Shhh, I know baby," Hayle kissed a chubby cheek and grasping his pointing hand, gently lowering it, "Let Daddy talk to Shane."

Once he had my lap to himself, Shane turned and threw himself at me, wrapping his arms around me, and sobbing into the crook of my neck. "Shhhhh, it's okay," I said, rubbing his back.

Between his physical size and desire to act "grown up," it was sometimes so easy to forget Shane was just a young child. Not at this moment….right now I was holding a frightened little boy, terrified that he'd lose the only father he'd ever known. I comforted him the best I could. Soon the sobs turned to an occasional soft hiccup until he finally quieted down. Dropping back into my lap, he turned around and leaned back against my chest.

"Doctor Jayd is the very best doctor I know," looking down into my grandson's watery blue eyes, "he'll do everything in his power to help your daddy."

"Ok," he whispered, sinking back against my chest, "And Papi? How is he?"

I smiled at Shane's name for his biological father. When Zane had returned from the dead after escaping Arcann's clutches, Shane had needed a name for him that wouldn't cause confusion. Theron was already daddy and he called me papa. It was Shane's suggestion that he called Zane papi, and I'd admit, it fit the big man perfectly.

"Jayd said your papi was fine but he couldn't talk," I replied, "I don't know much more."

He just nodded in response.

Looking at Hayle holding Jett, I said, "I'm leaving on the next flight out. I told Jayd I'd be there as soon as possible."

"I understand," she answered, holding Jett a little tighter.

"I'd love if you could go with me but," I started, glancing at her swollen tummy. She was in the last stages of what had been a stressful pregnancy. The babies had been hard on her body this time. 'Babies' I still shook my head at the thought. It seemed like just yesterday I was a bachelor living alone. Now I was happily married to a wonderful woman, with two sons, a grandson and a set of twins on the way. Oh how fast life can change.

"We can't risk the twins," she finished.

"Brudders," Jett supplied, patting his mother's belly.

Shaking her head, Hayle said, "We don't know that Jett, maybe it will be sisters." We had chosen to wait and be surprised when they were born.

"No," he said, glancing up at his mother, "I want more brudders."

Smiling she teased, "With all the men around here, I need a couple of girls for support!" Tousling Jett's hair, "you already have Shane."

"Good big brudder," the little boy agreed, not understanding the complexity of their relationship. Reaching out, he tapped the older boy's foot.

Looking at the hand, Shane gave him a weak smile.

Wrinkling up his nose he finished, "No girls!"

"I'm a girl," Hayle argued with our son, looking serious.

"Not a real girl," he declared, shaking his head, "You're my mommy."

There was no stopping it, I erupted in laughter. Who could argue with little boy logic?

"Don't encourage him Jace," Hayle admonished, through her own laughter.

"I'm not," I managed to choke out, grinning, and "Just not sure where he gets this stuff."

"I'm funny!" Jett declared, joining in the hilarity.

Hayle tickled the child's stomach, "Yes, you are little man," making him squeal in delight.

Watching them and feeling Shane leaning against me, I was overwhelmed by the feeling of love swelling and filling my chest. After so many years alone, it was still amazing, I'm not sure what I'd done to be so blessed. I spent so many years, fighting and protecting the Republic, so other people could live the dream of home and family. After Satele left without a word, taking my heart and my son with her, I thought any chance I had was long gone. To be given a second chance, at this late date, was mind blowing.

I couldn't lose it...I couldn't lose my oldest son. Theron had only been in my life for such a short time. I'd lost so many years with him. Not my son...

"Jace?" Hayle asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I'm fine, just thinking," I answered, smiling at her.

Hayle smiled sadly at me, "Jayd will do all he can for our son."

"I know," I whispered, returning the smile, pleased to hear her accepting my son as her own. Hayle had always been happy to provide the love and support for Theron that for some reason his own mother wouldn't or couldn't.

"I can take care of the boys."

Before I could respond, I heard a small voice from my lap, "I want to go with papa."

"I don't know," I started, unwilling to put my grandson's life in danger.

"Please papa," he said, turning and looking at me with his large blue eyes. "I want to see my fathers."

"I...," still conflicted, running a hand through my hair. The idea of taking my grandson into a possible war zone, just seemed wrong but I understood his desire to see Zane and Theron.

"Please," eyes filling with tears. "I'll be good."

Sighing, I conceded, "I know you will."

"Thank you papa!" Shane said, throwing his arms around my neck, hugging me.

"I'll pack his bag," Hayle said, grinning. She knew I couldn't resist my grandson's charms. She set Jett on the floor and stood up kissing me on the head as she passed.

"Thank you," I said, as she walked out of the room, Jett trailing behind her.

"Come on S'ane," Jett stopped in the doorway and beckoned his nephew.

"Go help your nana," I told my grandson, as he released his hold on my neck and sat back.

Climbing down, he said, "I will papa," as he hurried from the room.

Leaning back in my chair, I buried my face in my hands, overwhelmed by my worry for Theron. I'd missed out on a good chunk of my son's life and the thought I could lose him, wore on me. What in the hells had happened?!

"Papa?"

Sitting up I was surprised to find Shane standing in front of me. "Shane?" I questioned, wondering what the little boy wanted.

"Thanks you," he whispered, hugging me tightly. "Love you." Releasing his hold, Shane ran back out the door.

Shaking my head, I smiled. And that was what it made all the worry and heartache worth it…the unconditional love of family.

After a moment I opened a drawer on my desk and pulled out a personal holo I kept for emergencies. It was unregistered and untraceable, perfect for a call like this. I keyed it up and waited for the recipient on the other end to answer.

"I was waiting for your call."

TBC

Thanks you again for reading! All comments, reblogs, and reviews are used to feed my muse!


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: We backtrack a little bit. Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think! Thanks for the continued support!**_

**Taking Down a Fortress**

 _"We're losing him," Genna yelled, as a flat tone filled the room._

 _"I got to go," I told Jace getting ready to cut the connection, "Get here Jace."_

 _'I'll be on the next ship out of here," Jace said, eyes glued on the grave situation behind me. "Save my son Jayd," he ordered me._

 _"I'll do my best," I agreed. Glancing back at the Supreme Commander, and added, "It's bad, just get here Jace," just cut the connection..._

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _Nico's POV_

For a split second, as Jace's image faded from view, everything in the trauma room seemed to slow and stop. No movement…no sound. The only thing heard was the flat tone coming from Theron's heart monitor, echoing through the medical bay.

"He's flat lined!"

That seemed to break the trance. Without warming the room erupted in controlled chaos as the medical team worked to save Theron's life. Everyone seemed to go in different directions. Someone was rattling off his vitals. A pair of hands slapped a hypo-spray to Theron's neck, injecting medication and another set placed white probes on his bare chest. In the eye of the hurricane, Jayd seemed to direct the chaos, working hard to save his friend's life.

Our small group watched from just outside the room. The little Twi'lke medic had pushed us out of the room but no one left, not even the Chiss soldier. We were all caught up in the drama inside. And I was worried for the life of a friend's son.

"Charging, charging," a mechanical voice announced, "Stand clear."

"Back!" Jayd ordered his team.

"Shocking in 3…2…1…."

We watched with bated breath as Theron's body stiffened and jerked off the table as the electrical charge coursed through his body, attempting to restart his heart. All motion once again stopped as we waited to see if the shock would be successful.

When the dreaded tone continued, Jayd jumped back into action, cursing his patient, "Damn it, Theron! Don't do this." Grabbing another hypo-spray he slapped it to the kid's neck.

The voice started again, "Charging, charging…stand clear," it ordered.

The medical team made sure no one was touching Theron's body as the voice finished, "Shocking in 3…2…1…"

The kid's body seemed to jump as the shock was administered again. The tension in the room was almost palatable as we waited.

"Come on Theron," Koth whispered next to me.

"Kriff," the doctor said, grabbing two hypo-sprays, "Don't give up, you hear me! Don't!" He slapped them to Theron's neck and injected the medication.

"Charging, charging, stand clear," the cycle began again. "Shocking in 3…2…1."

The electrical charge coursing through him, Theron's body stiffened on the table. When he when slack, and laid deathly still on the table, we were all forced again to wait…and see. One moment stretched into two and then three. We were about to give up hope when…

"Beep….beep…beep…beep," the heart monitor slowly settled into a regular beat and the alarm stopped.

"Thank the gods," Jayd said, moving again. "Let's get him stabilized and into the operating room stat!"

The medical team got to work. They prepped, bandaged and inserted lines into him. Things happened quickly and only moments later, they had him ready to move. Pushing the doors open, Ashe stepped out and moved the crowd aside, "Out of the way! Let them through!"

"Move!" Jayd ordered, pushing the gurney out of the trauma room. Taking off at a fast jog, they hurried toward the operating room. As they disappeared around the corner, the doctor looked back at us and said, "I'll send word in a few hours."

Sighing, the group spread out, finding places to sit down and wait. Seemed no one was leaving yet.

"Ashe?"

"Yes doctor?" she answered, from near the trauma room.

"Want to scrub in?" he asked.

"Yes sir!"

"Come on," he motioned for her to join him and they left, headed for the operating room.

Silence and uncertainty dominated the room…it was broken by the sound of something falling heavily against the wall behind me.

"Commander!"

"Outlander!"

"Zane!"

Turning and looking over my shoulder, I saw the Major leaning tiredly against a wall, looking the worse for wear. The only thing he was wearing were a pair of sleep pants, hanging low on his hips. His right arm was in a sling secured tightly against his body, a bandage covered part of his right side, bruises in various stages of healing littered his body, and blood was dripping on the floor from his left arm.

"The'on?" he slurred, looking around but not really seeing anyone, Where's he?"

"What?" someone behind me questioned.

"The'ron," Zane asked, "Where….is…..he?" he said, deliberately taking his time with each word.

You could have a pin drop in the room. No one knew how to answer him. How did we tell him that Theron was in the operating room undergoing emergency surgery?

"Commander…" Lana started.

"Zane!" I shouted. I close enough to see his eyes roll back in his head as lost his tenuous grip on consciousness. Reaching out, I caught him just as fell to the floor. "Frack! He's heavy," I groaned.

"Let me help," the Chiss soldier pushed through the group, carefully taking hold of the Commander and shouldering most of his weight.

"Thanks," I nodded at her, still holding on to him.

She acknowledged me with a nod of her own.

"Commander!" a nurse shouted, rounding the corner. She was obviously looking for her wayward patient.

"Over here," I called to her, he eyes widening when she glanced my way, "Get a stretcher."

"Yes sir," she answered automatically, turning to get a stretcher and some help.

"How did he know?" Lana asked.

"Know what?" Koth questioned, glancing at the Sith.

"That Theron wasn't there," she explained in her Imperial accent, "He hasn't been out of the kolto tank long."

At that moment the nurse returned with a gurney and additional staff. They were careful not to jostle his injured shoulder as they loaded him on the wheeled bed and prepped him for his short journey back to his room.

Watching the crew work, I answered Lana, "Zane's subconscious recognized that Theron wasn't there and his brain knew that his mate would be there if he could, so…."

"Something had to be wrong," Koth finished for me.

"Yup," I said, helping the medical staff raise the gurney with the big man on it.

"So he woke to protect Theron," Senya finished the train of thought.

"Exactly," I agreed, as I started down the hall, just behind the stretcher.

I trailed the staff into a private room, the rest of our group just behind me. We watched as they shifted Zane from the gurney back to his bed. A med tech placed an oxygen cannula back under his nose, as a nurse bandaged his bleeding arm and replaced his IV line. "Get some restraints," she ordered the other tech.

"Ma'am," the tech questioned the young nurse.

"Until he's more aware we need to restrain him." It was obvious that she was irritated at her wayward charge.

"No," Koth, the Chiss soldier, and I said in unison.

"If he can't be trusted to stay in bed, we have to ensure his safety," she huffed.

"That's a bad idea," Koth said, shaking his head.

"Why?" the nurse asked, crossing her arms across her chest,

Like most who have seen battle or anybody that's been cuffed against their will, I hated being forcibly restrained. I'd imagine a man who'd spent five years in carbonite would feel the same way. "How long have you been a military nurse?"

"Just since my arrival on Odessen," she answered, arms uncrossing, "I wanted to help."

"Which is admirable," Senya said to her, in her motherly voice. "But the Commander has spent an extended amount of time in carbonite; he may not react well to being tied down."

"We don't want him to have a panic attack when he wakes," Lana agreed.

"So what do you suggest?" the nurse asked.

"Someone can stay with him," Koth said, "Reassure him when he wakes up and make sure he doesn't get up."

"We should've done that earlier," Senya added, "But with the commotion, it slipped our minds."

"Ok," the nurse agreed, "Who will sit with him?"

"I'll stay," I offered, just as my holo-commicator went off in my pocket.

"Beep…boop."

"Beep…boop."

Pulling it out, I looked at the number. "Damn," I cursed, "Have to take this one. Can someone else stay with him?"

"I would," Koth started, "But…," motioning to his blood stained clothes.

"I could," Lana offered.

"No," a number of voices said together.

"Beep…boop."

We needed to get this settled. "Not a good idea," I told the Sith.

"Why not?" she asked, voice laced with indignation.

"Really?" Koth said, a shocked look on his face. When the Sith opened her mouth to argue with him, Koth cut her off, "I'll explain outside." He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room.

"I'll stay," Senya offered calmly, sitting down in a chair next to the commander's bed. She gently picked up his big hand and wrapped her smaller hands around it.

"I have to check on my other patients," the nurse said, stepping towards the door, "I'll be back to check on him in a while."

"Thank you," Senya acknowledged her with a small bow of her head. She swept a stray lock of hair off his forehead with the fingertips of one hand and began to sing softly to him.

"Now I must insist that everyone else leave," the nurse added, "the commander needs his rest."

"I'll be back," I said, as I stepped out the door. "Thanks for the help," I said to the Chiss soldier, as she started to leave, "Hit me up later for a drink."

"Will do," she smiled, before leaving the med bay.

"Beep…boop," my holo went off again.

"Is there someplace I can take this?" I asked a passing med tech.

"Two doors down on the right," he pointed, "should be an empty office."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," he answered without breaking pace.

Walking down the hall, I opened the indicated door and stepped inside, shutting it behind me. An empty desk and chair were the only things inside. Reaching into my coat pocket, I pulled out my holo-communicator and keyed it on.

"I was waiting for your call," I said, to the shimmering image.

"Nico," he greeted me.

"Jace," I replied, "saw the doc call you."

Jace Malcom. We'd met years ago on a space station above Korriban, when I was detained for suspicion of smuggling artifacts. The Sith returned that day, attacking the station. We were able to get to my ship and I pulled their asses out of the fire, literally. Jace and I have kept in contact through the years and been acquaintances, possibly even friends. It's an arrangement that has been mutually beneficial to both of us through the years. I have contacts in the underworld he could never reach, and he has contacts in the establishment that I sometimes need to make use of.

Desperate for answered, he asked, "How bad is it?"

"You alone?"

"Hold on," he said, getting up. He disappeared from the image for a few seconds. Returning, he sat down and added, "I'm good on my end. How's my son?"

I took off my hat and ran a hand through my hair. Taking a deep breath, I slowly released it before answering, "I don't know Jace but your boy is hurt bad. He lost a lot of blood before Doc took down for surgery.

"What happened?"

"Not sure exactly," I shrugged, "A fight in the mess hall but I got there late."

"Theron was in a fight?"

"Maybe or caught in the crossfire—not really sure," I said. Knowing he was concerned for his kid, I added, "I'll try and get some details for you."

"Thanks," he scrubbed his face with both hands, before leaning back in the chair, "That boy gives me grey hairs, always finding trouble.

I smirked at him, "And you can't afford more of those."

"Definitely not."

We were quiet for a few long moments before I asked, "Now, why did you really call?"

"I need a ride."

"Plenty of ships on Coruscant at your disposal, Supreme Commander." He'd definitely climbed the ranks through the years.

"None that can get me there as fast as your ship," Jace argued, "Untraced and untracked."

"True," I acknowledged.

"Don't want anyone following me there," he said, "Definitely none of Saresh's cronies." When I seemed to hesitate for a second he added, "I'll owe you big Nico."

"Might not be a good idea," I smiled at him, "Owing me."

"If it gets me to Theron quicker it will be worth it," he said, "Cost doesn't matter where my family is concerned."

"Your dime," I said.

"I know."

"Long trip all the way to Coruscant," I said, "Can you meet me somewhere? Save some time."

Jace turned and keyed up look like a map on a nearby computer. He pondered it for a minute before saying, "Hoth, looks to be nearly halfway. Can you meet me there?"

"Yeah," I said, figuring distances and flight times in my head. "Just need to take on some fuel and supplies. Should be in the air in a couple of hours."

"Alright then, see you there," Jace answered, "And Nico?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Thanks man."

"You're welcome," I smirked at him, "Just remember you owe me...and someday I'll collect." Jace didn't need to know I'd have made the trip for free. I had an image to uphold after all.

"I know," Jace said, "And I'll make good." He turned off the holo-communicator and his image disappeared.

Pocketing the device, I walked back into the hall, shutting the door behind me. Striding down the hall, I left the med bay and headed for the hanger. I needed to ready the ship for flight, take on fuel and supplies, and I needed to speak to privately to Hylo. I wanted to let her know I was leaving Odsessen and that I'd be back in a couple of days. With all the ears about, I couldn't tell her exactly what I was doing. She only needed to I had an urgent pick up of a highly sensitive nature.

The sooner I was off planet, the better…

 **TBC**

 **Thanks for reading! As always reblogs, comments and reviews are all greatly appreciated and used to feed my muse.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Wow! Somewhere along the line I lost track of time. It's been awhile since I updated this story. Hopefully my muse will cooperate. Once again, this story carried me away and didn't end where I expected it too. Oh well! On to the story and I hope this update makes up for the delay. Enjoy! I would like to thank Erisjadeblack for beta'ing this for me!

 **Taking Down the Fortress**

 _ **Chapter 12**_

 _Jayd's POV_

"Let me know if there is any change."

"Yes doctor," the nurse answered, taking notes on a datapad as she left the room.

Taking a deep breath, I let it out slowly as I dragged a tired hand down my face. My eyes were glued to my friend and patient's body floating in the green liquid inside the kolto tank. "Gods Theron," I mumbled.

How in the frack had this happened?! He should've been safe. I just sent him to take a shower and get something to eat. Even Theron couldn't find trouble inside our own base. Oh, how terribly wrong I was! I was blindsided when Tora came running into the medbay, yelling about Theron being hurt, and pushing a datapad into my hands. We had only moments to prep before Koth and company came in carrying Theron. There was blood everywhere and on everyone, marring skin, soaking into clothes, and dripping on to the floor. Under the bruises covering his face, Theron was unnaturally pale and his lips were blue from lack of oxygen. He looked so bad, for a long moment I thought he'd died on the way down here. Relief washed over me when I saw his chest rise and fall with a breath. It was small but there. By far, the worst was…the metal protruding through Theron's chest. He was run through! What the frack?!

Unable to believe what I was seeing, I momentarily froze. Luckily during lapse, our trauma team immediately took over, trying to save and prep him for surgery. I snapped out of it and we quickly worked together, removing clothes, starting intravenous lines, and inserting a breathing tube down his throat. While another doctor put in a chest tube, I'd contacted Theron's father, Jace Malcom, to get permission to treat.

Gods Jace! What in all the hell was I going to tell him? Hopefully he was already en route to Odessen and I still had no idea how this happened. And if Theron died? What then? How would I tell Jace his son was dead? Or Zane? Frack…

Because Theron dying was still a very real possibility…and if that happened there would be hell to pay…

"How's he doing Doc?"

The voice surprised me. Turning I found Koth standing just inside the room, a look of concern on his face as he studied the kolto tank and Theron inside. "He made it through surgery," I answered.

"Well that's something," Koth said, walking up to stand next to me, "Isn't it?"

"Maybe," I sighed, rubbing my temples, trying to relieve my nagging headache.

"We could still lose him?"

"If he makes it through the next 48-72 hours I'll be more optimistic."

"Kriff," Koth cursed, shaking his head. "What happened in there?"

"We," Jayd started but stopped, shaking his head. He continued, "Theron's heart stopped twice on the table. The second time I thought we'd lost him; that he was gone and there was no getting him back. Just as we were about to give up Dr. Belman got it started again," I explained.

"Frack."

"Yeah," I agreed. Our eyes were glued on Theron in the tank and the beeping of the monitors that assured us that he was still alive, that his heart was beating. My curiosity got the best of me and I asked the other man, "So what in all the hells happened?"

"Remember the fubar'd mission and the new kid, Samgir?"

"Yeah," I hesitantly answered.

"From what I've learned, the kid caught Theron in the mess hall," Koth started to explain. "I'm not sure what was said between the pair but it came to blows."

"Theron," I sighed, shaking my head. I could guess what set my friend off. He wouldn't react well to any negative comments about Zane.

Nodding toward the tank, Koth went on, "He was getting the better of the soldier until two of Samgir's friends jumped in to help. Three against one, when I got there they were holding Theron while Samgir beat the shit out of him." With a look in his eyes, Koth said, "I wasn't letting them get away with that."

"That explains some of the injuries," I mused, the orbital fracture, broken ribs, and ruptured spleen.

"My crew and I jumped in," he said, "pretty much turned into a brawl before it was broken up."

That still didn't explain one of Theron's most significant injuries. Puzzled I asked. "How did he get run through?"

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Koth took a few long moments before he answered, "That's even more screwed up."

I didn't say a word and just waited for him to finish.

"The fight was over, broken up for the most part when a force wave swept across the room," Koth continued, "knocked us all around. Apparently it knocked back an already injured Theron, threw him into a broken table. The leg of the table was driven through him."

That sounded about right, just Theron's dumb luck. "Who did it?" I questioned.

"The force wave?"

"Yes."

"Lana," he sighed.

"A Sith Lord injured Theron?" I asked to make sure I had the facts straight.

"In her defense, I don't believe she intended to hurt him or anyone for that matter."

"I'm not sure that's going to matter."

"Why?"

"Theron's father is headed this way."

"The Supreme Commander?"

"Yes," I replied, "And I'm not sure how he'll take his son being injured by a Sith, particularly a Sith Theron trusted."

"Well kriff," Koth groaned, burying his face in one hand.

"Exactly," I said. Before I could say anything else an alarm sounded in the hall.

"What's that?"

"Not sure," I answered, heading for the door of Theron's room, "But I'm going to find out."

Stepping out into the hallway, I saw a nurse dart into Zane's room and as I got closer I heard shouting. "Just great," I groaned. These two were going to give me an ulcer.

Jogging down the hall, I quickly entered the Commander's room and found chaos. Zane was conscious and seemed to be fighting against someone. A nurse danced around the struggling pair, trying to get closer but failing miserably. "What's going on?" I shouted over the noise and chaos, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Doctor," a voice said, I believed it was Senya, "I could use your assistance."

Moving around the edge of the bed, I could see a sweat soaked Zane trying to get out of bed and Senya trying just as hard to keep him there. It was taking everything the older woman had to keep the bulky trooper in the bed. If he'd been healthy I was positive he'd already be up.

While he fought, Zane kept asking over and over, "Where's Theron?"

"Zane!" I said, grabbing his face with both hands. "Look at me," I ordered him, turning his head so he could see me. His eyes were glassy and it was immediately obvious that he may be conscious but he wasn't truly aware of what was going on.

"Jayd!" he replied, an edge of desperation in his voice.

I could hear his heart monitor racing in the background and his blood pressure monitor clearly showed his pressure was skyrocketing. I had to get him calmed down immediately or risk serious injury or death.

"Take it easy, I'm here," I tried to reassure him, "Everything's fine."

"Thereon," he asked again, slurring his words, "Where's Theron?"

Frack! I wouldn't lie to him. "I'll take care of Theron, just worry about yourself," I tried, hoping it would satisfy him. The last thing I wanted to tell him was his mate was injured and fighting for his life in a kolto tank.

Fear filled Zane's eyes, "No, no," he said, renewing his struggle against us, "Where is he?"

"Zane stop!" I ordered him, fearing he'd harm himself and hinder his recovery. Being careful of his injured shoulder, I tried to push him back into the bed but he fought me and I wasn't sure how long I could keep him there. Injured or not, he had size and muscle on me.

"Theron," Zane said, as he ignored my order. Using his uninjured arm he shoved me back into a wall.

"Doc!" Koth shouted from the other side of the bed.

"I'm fine," I said, shaking the cobwebs out, "Grab him and don't let him get up!"

With a sharp nod of understanding, Koth grasped the commander from behind, trying to restrain him and pull him back into the bed.

"Lemme go," Zane growled. As he pulled the Zakuulan across the bed, he unfortunately managed to twist his surgically repaired shoulder in the sling. Crying out in pain, the commander crumpled forward, sliding toward the floor.

"Damn it," I said as I quickly pushed myself off the wall and grabbed my patient. Wrapping my arms around him, I carefully lowered him to the floor, letting him lean into me and rest his head on my shoulder. He was panting in pain, sweat soaked, and I could feel his heart pounding through my scrub shirt but he still fought.

"Theron," Zane managed moan in pain.

"You idiot," I grumbled, "Enough."

Quickly moving up behind Zane's back, the nurse showed me the hypospray in her hand. "Sedative?" she asked, wanting permission to administer it.

"Do it."

Without another word, she pressed the hypo to Zane's neck and with a hiss injected the medicine into him. Thankfully, the affect was almost immediate and the fight went out of him. He slumped against me, and I was the only thing that kept him from hitting his head, again, on the floor.

"Let us help," Koth said, as he and Senya came to my aid.

Working together we got Zane back on to the bed. Senya and I laid him back into the pillows and Koth swung his legs back on to it. While I checked him over, Senya adjusted the pillows underneath him and pulled the covers up to his waist. After getting him settled, she moved back to the head of the bed and ran her fingers through his hair, humming a tune I didn't recognize.

Turning my full attention to my patient, I made a quick visual assessment of his injuries. The most glaring thing I could see, his blood pressure, while slowly coming down, was still much higher than I liked. After checking the incision site I was fairly sure he hadn't done any additional damage to it, just tweaked the injury. It would be sore for a while. After listening to his lungs and doing a few more checks, I had the nurse replace the nasal cannula giving him supplemental oxygen, start another IV line, and gave her directions for the sedative.

"How's he doing Doc?" a worried looking Koth asked.

"No more damage done," I answered, "He'll heal with time."

"Good," Senya said, "I was worried. He did not seem," she searched for the word, "right."

"What was that?" Koth added.

"That was the after effects of his severe concussion," I replied, "It can affect his cognitive abilities, memory, and mood among other things."

"Will it get better?" Senya asked.

"Yes, his brain is slowly healing and the symptoms will fade with time," I said, typing some information into a datapad, "We'll treat the symptoms but right now the best medicine for him is rest and minimizing his stress levels."

"That seems next to impossible considering Theron's condition," Koth sighed.

"Exactly," I said, typing in a few last letters on the pad, "Which is why I plan on keeping him sedated until Jace gets here. If the unimaginable happens and Theron takes a turn for the worst, I want someone here to be with Zane."

"Jace?" Senya asked.

"Theron's father," Koth explained for me, "After what happened just now, seems like a good idea."

"Agreed," I sighed. "Theron didn't handle Zane's death well. I can't imagine Zane will do much better."

"Has the Commander's family been notified?" Senya questioned.

"Jace and Theron are the Commander's family," I said, "And I'm not currently aware of his sister's whereabouts."

Senya nodded her understanding and started to sit back down in the chair but Koth stopped her.

"Senya," he said, getting her attention, "Why don't you take a break? I can stay with him."

"I don't mind staying," she started but Koth interrupted her.

"You should get something to eat, clean up, and get some rest," he argued, "I got this."

"Thank you," Senya said, resting a gently hand on Zane's uninjured shoulder, "If you're sure?"

"Yeah," Koth replied, motioning to the door, "Go, I got a chance to take care of that stuff earlier."

She started toward the door but turned back to the other Zakuulan, "If you need anything holo me."

"Will do," the pilot answered as he turned toward me, "You too Doc. You look like hell."

"I have patients to take care of," I started to argue but Dr. Belman choose that moment to step in the room.

"I heard what happened Jayd but it looks like you have everything taken care of," she said. Giving me a stern look, she added, "He's right, go Jayd. We'll holo you if we need anything."

"But," I protested as she took the datapad from me.

"I'll make it a medical order if I have too," Dr. Belman threatened.

"Alright, alright," I said, throwing up my hands and heading for the door, "But if anything happens with Theron or Zane, you'll me immediately." They weren't just my patients, they were good friends too.

"Promise," Dr. Belman said, booting up the datapad, "Now go."

"Yes ma'am," I laughed and shook my head as I stepped out of the room. I continued down the hall and out of the med bay. I couldn't wait for a shower and my bed…

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Taking Down the Fortress**

 **Chapter 13**

 _Jace's POV_

"There he is papa," Shane said, pointing at Nico across the crowded cantina. He was sitting at a table, alone, with his back to a wall.

"Slow down Shane," I ordered my grandson as he surged ahead of me. I didn't want to lose sight of him in here. "Stay with me."

He huffed softly but stopped and waited for me to catch up. When I reached him, he slipped his smaller hand into mine and started pulling me toward the smuggler. "Hurry Papa!"

Shaking my head, I just grinned and allowed my over eager grandchild to pull me toward the man we were supposed to meet. I couldn't really blame him, though for a different reason. Shane was happy just being off the ship. He'd been very well behaved the whole trip but he was excited at the prospect of stretching his legs and meeting someone new. While I was happy to be dirt side, or in this case, snow side on Hoth, I was more eager for the chance to speak with Nico. We'd been running comms silent in the hopes of throwing off anyone attempting to follow us. As a consequence we'd been out of touch and I was worried about Theron and what may have happened in the intervening time.

Sensing our approach, Nico stood up and looked in our direction. He was wearing his typical wide brimmed dark hat, long tan coat, tan pants and dark boots. Two blasters hung from his belt and were strapped down to his legs. He looked exactly as I remembered and didn't look as if he'd aged a day. "Jace," he greeted us.

Stopping directly in front of the other man, Shane planted his feet. He slowly looked up and met the smuggler's eyes, a look of awe on his face. After a few moments, he said, "You fought the Sith with Papa."

"Yup," the smuggler agreed with a smirk, "Saved his a…,"

"Nico," I cut him off before he could complete that sentence, "Good to see you again."

"That's not what Papa says," Shane commented softly.

Hearing the remark, Nico's face got hard and his eyes turned cold as he glanced down at the child.

I was proud of my grandson. He didn't back down or try and hide behind me. He stood his ground and returned the man's glare. The only telltale clue that he was nervous was his hand squeezing mine tighter.

Silence reigned for a few long moments as boy and man glared at each other until the man finally broke first, his face splitting into a big smile and he laughed. Ruffling Shane's hair with one hand, Nico said with a wink, "I'm sure. When you want the real story come ask old Nico."

"Papa?" Shane questioned, looking up at me.

"Ignore him," I said smiling, "He's old and the memory is the first thing to go."

"Yes sir," he answered seriously.

Unable to stop himself, Nico chuckled again and ruffled Shane's hair. "Good kid," he said, "Yours?"

"No," I answered, knowing I could trust the other man. I rested my hands on Shane's shoulders as I finished, "He's my grandson, Shane Malcolm."

"I can see it, just like his fathers," Nico replied, making Shane's chest puff out with pride at the comparison, "But I definitely see some of you there too."

"Thank you," Shane answered earnestly, "I wanna grow up and be the leader of Havoc squad, just like my papa and papi."

I cringed internally. While I was proud that he wanted to follow in my footsteps, I didn't want Shane, Jett, or my unborn twins to be soldiers or fight in a war. I wanted them safe, doing something that wouldn't get them hurt or killed. To many people I loved were already in harm's way. I didn't need any more.

"That is an admirable goal," Nico answered diplomatically as he locked eyes with me before looking down to the boy in front of me. "But you don't have to be a soldier to be a strong, honorable and admirable man."

After a few moments of contemplation Shane said, "Like Daddy,"

Nico looked back to me and I mouthed, 'Theron,' to his unasked question.

Nodding in understanding, Nico ruffled Shane's hair again as he replied, "Yeah kid, just like daddy." Sitting back down at the table, he added, "Have a seat and relax."

"We can eat on the ship," I argued, anxious to continue our journey. "Better to get going."

Shaking his head, Nico gestured toward the chair and said, "We got the time. The only available departure time is still four hours off."

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out, before taking a second and a third. The last thing I wanted to do was wait around here. The quicker we were off this ice ball, the sooner we'd reach Odessen and my boys. The sound of the alarms going off and Theron's heart monitor flat lining still bounced around my head. I'm not sure I'd ever forget that sound.

"Jace."

"What?" I nearly growled, turning to look at Nico sitting at the table.

"Sit down and order some food for you and the kid."

"I could get us an earlier departure," I mused.

"You could," Nico agreed as he picked up a mug that was sitting on the table. He took a drink before he finished, "But you'd have to throw your name around and that would defeat the whole purpose of this little jaunt." He waved the waitress over. "Relax, take a load off, and let's eat something other than shipboard rations."

Closing my eyes, I tried to reign in my temper and push away the bad memories that were too close for comfort. I couldn't allow myself to act rashly just because I was anxious and upset. It wouldn't do anyone any good.

"Papa?" Shane nearly whispered, his tone thick with unasked questions.

Whether I wanted to wait or not, the smuggler was right. There was nothing I could do without compromising us. I didn't want to lead Saresh's agents to Odessen. "It's fine Shane," I reassured my grandson as I nodded toward the table, "Nico's right, hop up there and we'll order some food." Trying to reassure him, I smiled and added, "I know a growing boy like you is hungry."

"Yes sir," Shane agreed readily as he climbed up on the bench seat and sat down.

"What's the best thing you serve?" Nico asked the waitress as I slid onto the bench next to my grandson. "He's paying so let's not spare any expense," he said, motioning toward me.

"We serve a great ronto steak, if you don't ask where the meat came from," the young Twi'lek quipped back, "The spice cake's good too."

"Sounds good," Nico replied, finishing his drink. "The steak dinner and spice cake for dessert."

"Make it two," I said, "And an ale. Anything for my grandson?"

"We don't get many kids out here," she said, as she smiled at Shane, "But I'm sure the kitchen could scare him up a happy patty and some of the spice cake."

"Yes please," Shane answered eagerly, "And some juice."

"I can do that," she said as she started toward the kitchen door, "I'll be right back."

Just a few moments later, she returned with our drinks and sat them on the table in front of each of us. "The food will be ready shortly." She turned and left to help other patrons.

We sat quietly for a few long moments, each savoring our drinks. I lifted my mug of ale and took a long swallow, glancing at the smuggler over the rim. I locked eyes with him as I slowly lowered it back to the table. Before I could even ask my first question, Nico almost imperceptivity shook his head, his eyes cutting to Shane sitting between us. The young boy's eyes kept going back and forth between us, taking in everything. Whatever information Nico had about Theron, he obviously didn't want to share it in front of the man's young son. I suppressed a growl of impatience and took another drink of ale.

Looking at the smuggler, his eyes sparkling with curiosity, rapid fire Shane asked, "Do you still have the same ship? Is it really that fast? Are we going to ride in it? Can you show me how to fly it?"

"Slow down sport," Nico laughed affectionately at the young boy's enthusiasm. "Pick a question and we'll start from there."

"Do you have the same ship?"

"Yeah, she's sitting in the hanger."

Sitting up straighter, Shane gave the smuggler all of his attention, "So we're going to ride in it?"

"Definitely kid," Nico answered, "That's why your papa called me."

"Is it really that fast?"

"She ain't pretty but she's still the fastest ship in the sector," Nico answered with obvious pride in his voice.

Nearly vibrating with excitement, Shane asked, "Can you show me how to fly it?"

Shane loved to fly. He enjoyed everything to do with it, from the ship, the controls, to the feeling of being in the air. He spent the trip to Hoth in the cockpit. If he disappeared, I knew where to find him, sitting with the pilots.

"Sure kid," Nico smiled, relaxing in his seat. "You can be my copilot for this trip."

"Yes!" Shane nearly shouted, readying to jump down from his seat, "Let's go! I can't wait."

Grabbing his hand, I stopped Shane from moving. "Hold up young man. We have to eat first."

"But papa," Shane whined, showing his age, "I wanna see his ship."

"I know," I said, "But food first and remember we can't leave for a few hours. No use hurrying to the ship and missing a good meal. A soldier never turns down good food; never know where the next meal will come from."

"Yes sir," Shane replied, settling back on to the bench.

"Good boy," I said fondly.

The waitress arrived and refilled our drinks that were on the table in front of us and she placed a bowl full of chips down in front of Shane. "I thought you might like a little something while you waited for your patty," she said, smiling at the boy.

"Thank you!" Shane replied, happily picking up a chip and crunching into it. After eating a second, he asked, "What were you gonna do with those Sith thingies you had when Master Shan caught you." **3N1CB51D55L545467**

My little boy's timing was absolutely perfect, Nico had just taken a swallow of his ale and the question caused him to choke and nearly spit it out. After sputtering for a few seconds, Nico managed to swallow the drink and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. Before he could answer Shane's question, I asked with a smirk, "I never did get an answer to that. What were your plans for the artifacts?"

Cutting his eyes to me, Nico tried to level me with a glare. It was obvious he don't want to talk about the artifacts. The rumors were the smuggler found an artifact that kept him from aging. Just looking at him I couldn't help but wonder if it were true. He hadn't seemed to age a day.

"Artifacts?" Nico managed with a straight face, "What artifacts?"

"The ones papa and Master Shan found on your ship?"

"Nope," the smuggler denied, smirk firmly in place as he leaned back in his seat. "Nothing on board my ship, I was innocent," he said, glancing my way and quirking an eyebrow.

"That's not what papa said," Shane argued, crossing his arms across his small chest.

"He's old," Nico returned with a grin, "Memory's the first thing to go."

I watched the look of indignation pass over Shane's face. Just as he was opening his mouth to defend me, the waitress arrived with our food, making my grandson's stomach growl audibly.

"Someone's hungry," she said sweetly, placing a plate in front of Shane.

"Yes ma'am," he answered as he picked up his fork, "it smells good."

"It does," I agreed with Shane.

"Thank you," she said with a smile, as she put the rest of the plates on the table, "Can I get you anything else?"

"Not that I can think of," I replied.

"Enjoy," she said as she turned back toward the bar area, "Give me a shout if you need anything.

"Will do." Nico answered distractedly, cutting off a large hunk of steak and sticking it in his mouth.

Picking up my knife, I followed suit, cutting into it and popping a piece into my mouth. I savored the flash of flavor from that first bite. Closing my eyes, I took a moment, relaxed and allowed myself to enjoy this one small pleasure. How knows when I'd get another chance.

Conversation ebbed as we dug into our food. It was surprisingly good for a base on the back end of nowhere. For the next few minutes, the only thing breaking the silence was the scrap of utensils against the plates and the occasional sounds of us eating.

After he finished his food, Nico leaned back in his seat and stretched, interlocking his fingers behind his head. He shot a quick glance in Shane's direction. My grandson was fast asleep on the bench next to me, his head resting on my thigh. He'd finished his dinner and promptly fell asleep. It had been a long, tiring trip and with a full stomach, Shane couldn't resist the pull of slumber

"He's asleep?" Nico asked, motioning toward Shane with a nod of his head.

"Yeah," I answered, I absentmindedly carded my fingers through his dark looks in a soothing gesture.

"Gonna stay that way?"

"He should."

"Then now's the time for those questions."

"What the hells happened to my son?" I nearly growled. My worry for Theron and Zane had been growing the whole trip and I couldn't wait any longer. My conversation with Jayd had been short and lacking a lot of details. We spoke long enough for me to give my verbal consent so the doctor could operate and try to save Theron's life. After that, I'd made rushed plans to travel to Odessen and didn't have time to holo the doctor again. During the trip, we'd been traveling comms silent, hoping to throw off anyone trying to follow us.

"I don't have all the details," Nico said, finishing off his drink and flagging the waitress, "But we'll both need another for this." He motioned towards our empty glasses on the table and she nodded and head toward the bar.

"Quit stalling," I nearly snapped, eager for some answers.

"Not. After hearing what I have to say you'll want it." Taking a breath, he let it out slowly before saying, "You know Zane was injured on one of the missions to destroy the Star Fortresses?"

"No," I said, shaking my head, "I haven't heard anything." What else didn't I know?

"Yeah apparently the Commander suffered a severe concussion, broken collarbone, and separated his right shoulder during his fight with the Exarch. Not sure how it happened. Anyway, the team got him back to the ship and they made it back to Odessen. Jayd worked his magic, repairing the damage. Afterwards, Zane took a dip in a kolto tank. He was healing up and they'd removed him from the tank just before I left."

"What does this have to do with Theron's injuries?" I asked, puzzled. While I was concerned about Zane's injuries, I thought we were discussing my son.

"Everything," Nico replied, as he waited for the server to put our drinks on the table. After putting the new ones in front of us, she hurried to another table trying to get her attention. Looking around I realized they were busy in here, which was understandable, not like there were a lot of options. It was either eat in here or have rations. That's really a hard choice.

"I wasn't on the mission but I heard the Commander was injured due to the inexperience and negligence of some of the other team members." Nico picked up the glass and took a drink before continuing, "Which was bad enough but then that teammate had words with Theron on the shuttle after the pickup."

Understandable, if Zane was injured because someone wasn't doing his job, Theron would be furious. He had a low tolerance for stupidity at the best of times, and this sounded like anything but…

"Anyway, they made it back to Odessen and Jayd saw to Zane's injuries. We didn't see much of Theron until the Commander was taken out of the kolto tank," Nico continued, "While he was getting Zane settled, Jayd sent Theron to clean up and eat."

"I'm confused, how was Theron hurt?"

"Getting there, getting there," Nico said. "There was a confrontation between the kid that got Zane hurt, Samgir I think, and Theron. Not sure what was said or by whom but it came to blows. The other guy's friends were there and they ganged up on your kid, beating the stuffing out of him. A Zakulan named Vortana came to Theron's aid, took on the goons."

This time I couldn't stop the growl. When I got my hands on them I vowed to myself, they'd regret it. "So, this Samgir is responsible," I managed.

"Somewhat," he agreed, staring me from underneath his hat, "But that's not the worst of it."

"Tell me," I rumbled, my anger quickly building.

"A force wave swept across the room knocking people apart, think she was trying to end the battle quickly. Your boy wasn't ready for it. Got knocked around good and thrown into some broken furniture. He was impaled on some of the debris."

"What?!" I demanded. Theron was fighting for his life because a fight in the cafeteria on base, some place he should've been safe?! I was furious. Someone would answer for this.

"Through and through, in the back and out near his belly button," Nico explained, taking another sip. "Blood was everywhere and on everyone. I'm surprised he made it to the med bay but he did. You heard the rest."

"His heart stopped," I commented incredulously Taking a deep breath, I tried to reign in my thoughts and emotions. This was…kriff…this situation was just fracked up.

"Yeah but the doc got it started again and took him to surgery," Nico, twirling the empty mug on the table between his hands. "He was still in surgery when I left a few hours later. H was listed in stable but grave condition. You know the rest."

Leaning back against the seat, I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. How did these things happen to Theron?

"Frack," I mumbled. Someone was going to answer for this. After a few moments I thought of something and asked, "Jedi or Sith?"

"What?"

"The force wave," I explained, "Who did it? Jedi or Sith?"

"Does it matter?"

"Maybe, maybe not but I want to know," I demanded. If a Sith Lord hurt my boy…

"Sith," Nico admitted, "The force wave was Beniko's doing."

A pulse of rage passed through me. I slammed my balled fists on to the tabletop and started to jump up from the table. I was stopped by a groan of protest and Shane snuggling closer to me. Taking a deep breath, I let it out slowly and carded a hand through Shane's hair, slowly calming each of us. "Shhhh, it's ok."

He let out a contented sigh, stuck his thumb into his mouth, and fell deeper into slumber.

"If it helps, I don't think it was intentional. She just didn't think."

"They never do," I mumbled. Force users were notorious for not thinking through of the consequences of their actions and it was usually non-Force users that paid the price. "I'm ready to get out of here, let's head to the ship," I suggested, as I got the Twi'lek server's attention.

She hurried over to the table and asked, "Anything else gentlemen?"

"Just the tab," I replied. She handed it to me and I gave her the appropriate number of credits. When she tried to hand some back, I said, "Keep the change."

"Thank you!" she answered with a smile, her lekku twirling as she hurried away.

I carefully lifted up Shane until his head was resting on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him and stood up. Shane snuggled his face into the crook of my neck. Though he'd been good, the trip had been long and exhausting for a small boy. I adjusted him again, making sure I had a good hold of him. All I needed was to drop Shane…

"Ready?" Nico asked, standing next to me.

"Lead the way," I said. I followed him out the door of the cantina and deeper into the base. We were on to the next part of our journey and one step closer to my son. Just hold on Theron…

 **TBC**


End file.
